Laisse entrer l'amour
by Terri Botta
Summary: Eric décide qu’il est temps pour lui et Sookie d’arriver à un accord. Suite du livre 8
1. Chapter 1

Laisse entrer l'amour

Titre original: Let Love In

Eric decides it's time for him and Sookie to come to an understanding. Summary in French for the publication:

Eric décide qu'il est temps pour lui et Sookie d'arriver à un accord. Suite du livre 8.

Par Terri Botta

Traduction: Blue77

Je ne possède pas La Communauté du Sud. Les droits d'auteur appartiennent à Charlaine Harris. Je suis pauvre pas la peine de me trainer en justice.

Rating: M pour les chapitres suivants.

Cette histoire débute après – Pire que la mort – le livre 8

* * *

Chapitre un

Sookie ne fut pas surprise de voir Eric appuyé contre sa voiture quand elle sortit dans le parking des employés de Chez Merlotte. Environ une demi-heure avant la fin de son service, son humeur morose avait commencé à s'estomper, malgré le fait que la foule au bar venait de commencer à diminuer après la fin du match de la NFL sur ESPN, elle savait donc qu'il était proche. Sam avait installé un nouveau téléviseur grand format, haute définition, écran plat, et maintenant Chez Merlotte était l'endroit où aller pour le football à Bon Temps. Pour Halloween aussi. Youpi.

Elle appréciait les pourboires supplémentaires, mais détestait la foule tapageuse des amateurs de football ivres. Il était beaucoup plus difficile de garder ses « boucliers » et de rester en dehors des pensées des gens quand elle était constamment bombardée de sexe, de bière et de football par ces esprits masculins débiles. À la fin des nuitées, elle était toujours épuisée, mentalement et physiquement. Ce soir, le match avait eu des prolongations et s'était terminé de façon tardive. Ajoutez à cela les bonbons d'Halloween et le popcorn orange jetés à la TV, et l'on pouvait deviner à qu'elle point elle s'était éclatée.

_«Je suis trop vieille pour tout ça»,_ pensait-elle avec lassitude, retirant le serre-tête avec les fausses oreilles de chat et la fausse queue. Oui, le costume était bon marché, facile, et ne portait pas atteinte à son emploi. Elle avait même mis un peu de maquillage pour se faire des «yeux de chat», noirci le bout de son nez et dessiné une paire de moustaches sur ses joues, mais elle avait enlevé le tout à la fin de son service.

Eric était vêtu d'un superbe ensemble composé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise à col blanc brillant avec un bijou rouge foncé à la gorge. Elle se doutait que cette panoplie faisait partie du costume qu'il avait utilisé pour la fête annuelle d'Halloween à Fangtasia. Quoiqu'il ait été, cela devait avoir l'air incroyable sur lui, mais ne l'avait-elle pas toujours connu pour s'habiller afin d'impressionner la galerie ? Seigneur, il avait même l'air fabuleux, quand il ne portait rien de plus qu'un peignoir et un sourire.

Elle n'était pas mécontente de voir Eric, mais elle n'avait certainement pas hâte de savoir ce que cette attente signifiait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, fit appel au peu d'énergie qui lui restait, et marcha vers lui, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse quelle qu'elle fut pour qu'elle puisse rentrer à la maison et aller au lit. Eric lui sourit - un sourire doux, pas son habituel sourire agaçant, qui aurait déclenché toutes ses alarmes - et se propulsa de sa voiture pour la rencontrer à mi-chemin. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand il l'enveloppa de ses bras sans un mot et la serra.

_«Oh ...»_ pensait-elle, choquée par l'étreinte inattendue. _«C'est ... différent."_

"Eric?

Ses bras se serrèrent, et elle l'entendit renifler ses cheveux. Un bourdonnement de satisfaction fit écho à travers leur Lien de sang, et elle se détendit, se laissant réconforter par ses bras. Il était si facile de se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Elle était tellement fatiguée et épuisée, et récemment elle avait enduré beaucoup de coups durs émotionnellement, si ce n'était physiquement. Son étreinte ne la réchauffait pas parce qu'il était toujours frais, mais elle se sentait aimée et en sécurité grâce à lui.

Dieu, elle détestait ça. Maudit Lien de sang. Maudit sang de Fée. Maudite soit-elle pour s'impliquer avec des vampires et des métamorphes et des garous, et faire de sa vie un tour de montagnes russes de folie.

Elle se secoua de ses sensations qui l'étourdissaient et recula. Il la laissa partir, mais elle pouvait dire que c'était avec une certaine réticence. Il avait joui de la proximité autant qu'elle.

"C'était pourquoi tout ça?" Dit-elle en tendant le cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse regarder Eric dans les yeux.

"Pam me dit que je ne suis pas ..." Il fit une pause, à la recherche d'un mot. "Assez attentif à tes besoins."

Elle rit et lui sourit. "Elle a recommencé à lire Chère Abby?"

Quelque part, la pensée d'une vampire vieille de plusieurs siècles prenant conseil auprès d'une psychologue la faisait mourir de rire.

"Un peu, mais maintenant elle s'est mise à regarder un psychologue chauve de la télévision qui se fait appeler Dr. Phil. Elle a enregistré son show. "

Sookie éclata de rire et secoua la tête. «Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie. »

Il répondit à son sourire, le tendre celui qui retournait ses entrailles parce qu'il lui rappelait trop le Eric qu'elle avait connu quand il ne se souvenait pas de qui il était.

«Je t'assure. Elle ne jure que par lui. Elle dit que je ne donnais pas assez de moi-même émotionnellement, donc quand j'ai senti ta fatigue, j'ai supposé qu'un câlin pourrait t'aider. Comment c'était? "

Il la regarda d'un air satisfait et se rengorgea un peu plus, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire tordre le cou un peu plus pour continuer à le regarder. Qu'Eric écoute les conseils de Dr Phil paraissait absurde jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que les vampires ne comprenaient pas souvent comment interagir avec les humains, et ceux qui souhaitaient « s'intégrer » avaient besoin d'un peu d'aide. Pourtant, elle devait reconnaître qu'il essayait vraiment.

"Tu as bien fait. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, » mentit-elle, en quelque sorte. Elle se sentait **vraiment** mieux, un peu. "Non pas que je suis malheureuse de te voir, mais que fais-tu ici? Je supposais que la fête à Fangtasia battrait son plein en ce soir d'Halloween. J'ai bien eu l'invitation au fait, mais j'avais déjà accepté de travailler donc ... "

Il agita la main avec dédain. "Mon personnel est parfaitement capable d'animer la soirée sans moi jusqu'à sa fin et de nettoyer les dégâts. Nous avons eu foule ce soir." Il soupira, fronçant les sourcils. «Je commence vraiment à haïr les soirées spéciales. Elles n'amènent que des ennuis la plupart du temps."

Elle sourit. "Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Ce soir, nous avons eu Halloween _**et**_ du football. Un _super_ mélange. "

Il ricana. "Ne mens pas. Ce n'est pas ton style. "

Elle rit, sentant le serrement de sa poitrine se relâcher quelque peu. Elle aimait quand ils étaient comme ça, calmes et décontractés, mais elle savait qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'il soit là, et il était mieux d'en connaître la raison dès que possible.

"Alors ... à quoi dois-je ce plaisir?"

Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il parle de suite, ce qui avait été son but. Son expression, et les sentiments qui l'atteignaient au travers du Lien, étaient beaucoup trop sérieux pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise, et elle avait espérer le distraire avec sa libido. Ce qu'elle ferait si son stratagème fonctionne trop bien ... Elle n'avait pas pensé plus loin. Son corps, cependant, avait déjà exprimé son avis, effectivement il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour Eric. Elle attendait qu'Eric se laisse guider par son désir.

Il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il la surprit en se reculant. Oh, elle avait vu l'étincelle dans ses yeux, et il s'était léché la lèvre inférieure, mais ce fut toute la réaction qu'elle obtint de lui. Son corps réagit à la vue de sa langue rose qui était sortie, et elle dut faire de gros efforts pour se retenir de se jeter sur lui. Il avait dû le sentir par le Lien, mais il n'en donna aucune indication. Il la plongeait dans la confusion.

«Felipe de Castro est reparti au Nevada. Son agent, Sandy, l'a accompagné ", déclara le vampire, appuyé contre sa voiture à nouveau. "Victor a pris ses fonctions à la Nouvelle Orléans pour veiller aux intérêts du roi."

Elle hocha la tête, lisant entre les lignes. «Je suis sure que tu es heureux, de ne plus être surveillé."

Il eut un petit mouvement. "Ou pas tout à fait aussi surveillé d'aussi près. Oui, je suis ... beaucoup plus à l'aise. "

Elle comprenait. Eric avait joué un jeu tactique prudent avec le nouveau roi de Louisiane et son entourage. Ayant eu à traverser le champ de mines elle-même, elle savait comme cela pouvait être exténuant avec tous les petits détails et les nuances.

"C'est bien."

Il grogna doucement, un bruit désinvolte qui indiquait que ce n'était ni bon ni mal, et une fois de plus elle l'admirait pour son pragmatisme. "Et qu'en est-il de tes problèmes avec les lycanthropes de Jackson? Je n'ai rien entendu de plus concernant Herveaux à part qu'il est à la tête de la meute maintenant, » demanda-t-il.

«Je n'ai rien entendu d'Alcide qui dise le contraire, » répondit-elle, en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

«Et ton frère? De nouveaux développements avec sa situation? »

Elle serra les poings et raidit ses épaules, la douleur la lançant tout d'un coup. Elle savait qu'Eric l'avait senti parce que ses yeux s'étaient creusés un peu et son calme avait faibli un instant.

«Je continue de ne pas parler à Jason."

Il hocha la tête comme si elle avait confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà. «Je suis ... désolé d'entendre cela." « Vraiment?" répliqua-t-elle, prête à exploser.

«Oui, effectivement, je le suis. Il est important pour toi, donc il est important pour moi. "

"Plus de Dr Phil? Insista-t-elle.

«Un peu, disons plutôt le souvenir de mon ... de ton inquiétude lors de sa disparition."

Son admission la prit de cours et elle détourna les yeux. Ils entraient dans un territoire très sensible, et son malaise grandissait. «Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es ici. Si tout ce que tu avais voulu faire était de rattraper le retard, tu aurais pu déjà décrocher ton téléphone, » lui dit-elle sèchement.

Il la jaugea d'un coup d'œil lui indiquant qu'elle ne trompait personne. «Je voulais te voir. Je voulais te parler face à face. "

Ses soudains moments d'honnêteté ne cesseraient jamais de l'étonner, et elle le regardait dans un silence stupéfait.

«Le but de tout cela ... rattraper le temps comme tu dis, c'est de t'assurer que c'est un moment relativement calme. Le nouveau roi est rentré chez lui, et je ne suis plus sur la sellette. Les garous et les métamorphes semblent être en paix, ou du moins il n'y a pas de rumeurs de guerres, et les choses sont aussi calmes qu'elles puissent l'être." Il l'attrapa et soutint son regard, faisant un pas vers elle à nouveau. «Il est maintenant temps pour nous d'avoir notre conversation ... avant qu'une nouvelle calamité ou catastrophe ne s'abatte." Il pesait sur elle, et son cœur se mit à battre. «Nous devons arriver à une compréhension mutuelle, amante."

Elle déglutit, en essayant d'apaiser les frissons de peur et de désir. "Eric ..."

"Sookie, » répondit-il, le mot glissa de sa bouche comme une caresse.

Elle se focalisa sur la façon dont sa langue se pressait contre sa lèvre inférieure, sur la façon dont son nom sonnait quand il le disait en employant **ce ton**. Elle se pencha et sentit une vague de désir rejoindre la sienne. Il y avait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas touché, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux et attentif qu'Eric.

Le souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient été quand il avait été sous le sortilège, de ce qu'ils avaient partagé pendant ces quelques jours - bien plus que du sexe. La proximité, l'affection ... La perte de ces choses refroidit ses ardeurs, et elle fit un pas en arrière, plaçant une main sur sa poitrine, sa poitrine musclée et parfaitement sculptée.

"Eric ... je suis trop fatiguée pour tirer cela au clair avec toi ce soir, réussit-elle à dire.

«Je sais." Il ne semblait pas dérangé ou surpris. Il détourna les yeux, son regard se concentra sur la porte arrière du bar, la bouche crispée. «Tu es toujours fatiguée après avoir travailler de nuit. Ce travail n'est pas bon pour toi."

Elle soupira et le regarda. "Je dois travailler, » insista-t-elle. «J'ai des factures à payer."

«Bien sûr. Je n'oserais jamais insinuer le contraire, répondit-il raisonnablement.

"Eh bien que voulais-tu dire?" interrogea-t-elle, le lorgnant avec suspicion.

«Maintenant serait une période propice pour que tu viennes quelque part avec moi."

C'était la deuxième fois cette nuit-là qu'il la laissait sans voix. "Tu es sérieux, » finit-elle par balbutier après quelques instants tendus.

Il acquiesça. "Maintenant que les choses sont calmes, nous devrions y aller. »

«Tu veux que je m'en aille avec toi? Pour combien de temps?" Elle était incrédule, presque effrayée par sa suggestion.

"Juste quelques jours." Il leva la main pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne commence. "Avant que tu ne commences à discuter, je sais que la perte de ton salaire est un problème. J'ai l'intention de compléter tes revenus pour compenser les heures que tu vas perdre. "

"Tu paierais pour que je m'en aille avec toi? Laissa-t-elle échapper, blessée dans son orgueil.

«Si cela te permet de dire oui, alors oui, je le ferais." Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à couvrir la distance qu'elle avait mise entre eux deux. "Sookie, notre lien est fort. Nous _**devons**_ réussir à nous entendre. J'ai attendu que le moment soit propice. J'ai été plus que patient, mais nous devons régler ce qui doit l'être et le plus tôt possible ».

«Il n'y a rien à régler. Je ne t'appartiens pas », affirma-t-elle. "Et notre lien va s'estomper au fil du temps il n'y a donc pas besoin de faire tout ce cirque."

Il la cloua avec ses yeux, et elle sentit le tumulte de ses émotions s'abattre sur elle. Il n'avait pas disparu. Il était toujours aussi fort qu'il l'avait été le jour où elle avait pris son sang pour la troisième fois à Rhodes. Il était en colère et frustré, et derrière tout cela était la douleur. Elle le rejetait et il en souffrait. Elle ressentait profondément sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne.

_«Nous sommes liés un peu trop à mon gout, Sookie, '_ avait-il dit le jour où elle avait trouvé la bombe-canette de soda dans l'hôtel de la pyramide de Gizeh, mais s'était un peu plus tard rétracté quand il lui avais dit qu'il aimait être lié à elle. _«J'aime être comme ça. Tu l'aimeras aussi. _

Et elle _**avait**_ aimé cela, autant qu'elle en avait eu peur. Le lien avait permis à Éric de la trouver lorsque les parents de Debbie Pelt l'avaient enlevé avec Quinn. C'était ce que lui avait permis de savoir quand Eric et le roi du Nevada avaient été capturés par Sigebert et sur le point d'être tués. C'était ce qui lui apportait le calme et la joie et qui avait permis à Eric de partager sa force avec elle. Elle y avait trouvé un réconfort, et elle savait qu'il y avait trouvé un réconfort aussi.

«Il ne va pas disparaître, n'est-ce pas? Parce que j'ai eu le sang trois fois », déclara-t-elle, presque surprise par sa propre révélation.

«Techniquement, tu l'as eu quatre fois. Tu m'as mordu la nuit où la Ménade t'a attaqué. J'avais ma main sur ta bouche pour que tu ne cries pas », répondit-il.

«Mais ça ne va pas s'estomper », insista-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse. « S'il allait s'estomper, il aurait déjà dû commencer maintenant. »

«Non. Tu as eu trop de mon sang, maintenant. »

Elle fit la grimace. Même s'il n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà, il sonnait encore si cliniques venant de lui. «L'as-tu fait exprès? »

«Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu. André m'a forcé la main. S'il n'avait pas insisté pour te lier à lui, je ne t'aurais pas donné mon sang la dernière fois. "

Sa voix était calme et égale, et elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

«Tu l'as fait pour me protéger d'André."

«Tu le sais bien."

«Savais-tu ce qui se passerait?

"Oui."

Cette simple réponse lui remit les idées en place. Il savait ce que lui donner son sang à Rhodes ferait, mais il l'avait fait quand même pour qu'elle n'ait pas à boire celui d'André. Vu les circonstances, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle savait bien, mentalement et émotionnellement, qu'il avait agi dans son intérêt. Et il avait eu raison. Elle préférait de beaucoup être liée à Eric. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si André n'avait pas accepté le compromis d'Eric.

«Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu n'avais pas pu l'arrêter ?"

Il détourna les yeux et elle pouvait affirmer qu'il était en plein débat interne. Elle associait les sentiments qui lui parvenait à travers le Lien avec de l'indécision et de l'hésitation, et elle se demandait ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

«Je n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix que de le laisser se lier à toi. Mais alors que j'aurais fait tout mon possible pour rompre le Lien. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai été soulagé qu'il ne survive pas à l'attentat de Rhodes. Nous avons été tous les deux très chanceux », répondit-il finalement d'une voix douce, comme s'il avait peur d'admettre sa trahison à haute voix de peur que quelqu'un les espionne.

"Tu aurais essayé de le tuer?"

"Oui." Il la regarda de nouveau, de son regard intense, exigeant silencieusement qu'elle ne baisse pas la tête parce que ce qu'il allait lui dire était très grave et très important. «Une fois qu'il aurait commencé, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé. Tu étais trop précieuse pour lui et la reine. Il t'aurait forcé à prendre son sang jusqu'à ce que le lien devienne permanent, et puis il t'aurait fait faire toutes ses volontés. Il n'aurait pas été un bon maître."

Imaginer André en tant que son maître la fit frémir et remercier Quinn une fois de plus pour avoir tué André à Rhodes quand le vampire était trop affaibli pour contre-attaquer. Cela avait été lâche de le tuer, mais elle en avait été reconnaissante à Quinn tous les jours de sa vie. Entendre maintenant qu'Eric aurait tué André pour l'avoir forcé à boire son sang était troublant pour dire le moins. Pour tuer André, Éric aurait risqué sa propre vie, et elle savait pertinemment qu'Eric accordait à sa vie une valeur supérieure à toute autre. Etait-ce possible? Elle ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant si elle se rabattit sur le sarcasme.

"Comme s'il avait pu me forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. Tu ne peux même pas m'obliger à ramper à tes pieds en claquant des doigts», Ricana-t-elle, lui jetant les paroles qu'André à la face.

Eric hocha la tête avec impatience. «Il est vrai que mon hypnose-fascination ne semble pas fonctionner sur toi, mais tu n'as jamais eu à te trainer à mes pieds parce que je ne te l'ai jamais demandé. Rassurez-toi, amante, si je te l'avais demandé, tu serais venue. »

«Ah oui? Railla-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

«J'ai appris très vite que tu chérissais ta liberté. Je t'ai toujours donné le choix. Parfois, tu m'as défié, mais c'était parce que je te _**laissais**_ me défier. Je ne veux pas abuser de notre Lien pour aller contre ta volonté et que tu en viennes à me mépriser pour cela ", expliqua Eric. «Je t'ai appelé, mais une seule fois, et tu as répondu rapidement."

Cela la choqua, puis elle se mit en colère. "Quand?" demanda-t-elle.

"La nuit où Sigebert me détenait avec le nouveau roi ici, sur ce parking."

Elle cligna des yeux. "Oh".

Il l'avait appelé parce qu'il était sur le point de mourir, et qu'elle était la seule assez proche pour le sauver. Toute sa colère s'évapora et elle se sentit fléchir. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Trop fatiguée pour faire face à des vampires insistants, Lien de sang ou pas.

«Et tu m'as appelé, T**rès chère**. Lorsque les parents de cette chienne de Debbie Pelt t'avaient kidnappé. Je t'ai entendu appeler assez clairement: tu dois me trouver, tu dois me trouver, me trouver. Et moi, qu'ai-je fait? Je t'ai trouvé." Il approcha son visage du sien et elle retint son souffle. «Je te retrouverai_ toujours_. "

Elle déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter le regard bleu, qu'il lui portait, et les sentiments qui l'agitaient. Il avait dit qu'il se souvenait de tout. Voulait-il dire vraiment tout? Et si c'était le cas, qu'en pensait-il? Craignant qu'il ne se ressente plus la même chose qu'avant était l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle elle avait évité la conversation, qu'il semblait vouloir tant avoir.

Il avait raison cependant. Leur connexion était forte, et ils allaient devoir trouver un accord, car ils allaient être liés ainsi aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé, comprenant maintenant pourquoi tant de gens voulaient tuer Eric. Quinn avait exprimé le désir de tuer Eric purement et simplement. Niall avait offert de le faire pour elle si elle le désirait. Sam, elle le savait, ne serait pas fâché de voir Eric mort pour de bon aussi. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir compris que la seule pensée d'Eric meurt la tuerait aussi surement que s'ils l'avaient poignardé avec le pieu dont ils s'étaient servis pour le tuer.

Peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait ou la confusion dans laquelle elle se trouvait ou l'énervement que le Viking provoquait chez elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Et elle l'appréciait. Elle l'aimait beaucoup.. Puis il lui avait manqué quand il avait retrouvé sa mémoire et lui avait manqué encore plus quand elle avait craint que ces souvenirs perdus aient détruit toute relation que elle et le vrai Eric avait partagé. Il semblait s'en être remis, surtout depuis l'attentat de Rhodes, et certainement depuis qu'il s'était souvenu de l'époque, où il avait été ensorcelé. Il était peut-être temps de tout remettre à plat entre eux deux.

Elle soupira et laissa la tension la quitter. "D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête? "

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Eric d'être un peu abasourdi. De toute évidence, il avait attendu plus de résistance de sa part. Elle se sentit toute fière de l'avoir laissé bouche bée pendant quelques instants.

«Du dimanche au mercredi. Je te ramènerai à l'aube, jeudi matin », dit-il enfin.

«Ce dimanche, » répéta-t-elle, clignotant des yeux. « Si vite? C'est seulement dans six jours. »

"Oui."

«Où irons-nous?"

«Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment. Un endroit sûr où nous allons être loin des ... distractions. Tu dois me faire confiance."

Il semblait confiant, et elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais emmené dans un endroit où il pensait qu'elle serait en danger.

"D'accord. Je vais en parler à Sam et lui dire que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps libre."

«J'ai déjà parlé avec ton patron métamorphe. Il a accepté de te permettre d'aller avec moi, si c'était ce que tu voulais », informa-t-il avec un peu de suffisance.

Typique d'Eric. Elle soupira de nouveau. «Je suppose que je pourrais me mettre en colère à cause de cela, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour discuter ce point."

Elle s'est retrouvée dans ses bras, enveloppé dans son confort et la résistance solide.

«Je sais, ma chérie. Tu es lasse comme moi. Tu as besoin de cette pause, autant que moi. Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner », l'entendit-elle murmurer. Il y avait une inflexion d'amour dans sa voix qui remua ses entrailles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, murmura-t-elle dans ses pectoraux.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, humant son odeur et en laissant le contentement du Lien s'infiltrer dans son corps fourbu. C'était si bon d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'appréciait et lui accordait de l'importance. Son corps se rappelait à son bon souvenir, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas si fatiguée que ça, et qu'il serait si agréable qu'elle et Eric continuent leur conversation à la maison, de préférence dans la chambre? Elle dut admettre que l'idée lui paraissait bonne, et elle était sur le point de laisser son corps prendre le relais - hé après tout elle allait partir avec lui dans un endroit top secret pendant 4 jours, et elle savait bien ce qui allait se passer alors pourquoi résister ? - Quand tout à coup elle sentit le menton d'Eric se lever pour réclamer un baiser doux mais curieusement chaste. Le manque de passion dans le baiser la surpris parce qu'elle ressentait complètement son propre désir augmentant dans leur connexion, et elle pouvait de façon certaine sentir cet intérêt dans son jean, mais plutôt que de se rapprocher, il se recula et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

«Je viendrai peu après le coucher du soleil dimanche, amante. Prévois des affaires chaudes. Nous allons vers le nord. "

«Oh –Bon », bégaya-t-elle, mettant de côté ses propres envies et réprimant le sentiment de déception qu'elle ressentait.

Il lui donna un tendre sourire, et un autre baiser - cette fois-ci sur le front - et puis il partit. Elle regarda la place vide où il s'était tenu, clignant des yeux et se demandant pourquoi ils n'étaient pas déjà chez elle en ce moment, malgré le fait qu'Amélia et Octavia y vivaient encore. Après un moment, elle soupira et se retourna pour rentrer dans le bar pour dire à Sam qu'elle partait dimanche.


	2. Chapter 2

Laisse entrer l'amour

Par Terri Botta

Traduction: Blue77

Je ne possède pas La Communauté du Sud. Les droits d'auteur appartiennent à Charlaine Harris. Je suis pauvre pas la peine de me trainer en justice.

Résumé: Eric décide qu'il est temps pour lui et Sookie de parvenir à un accord.

Note de l'auteur: "En cas où vous vous poseriez la question, le titre de cette histoire est un clin d'œil à la chanson Goo Goo Dolls, «Let Love In ».

Chapitre deux

Une douzaine de fois elle avait décroché le téléphone pour appeler Eric et tout annuler, et une douzaine de fois elle avait raccroché le combiné. Même quand il avait appelé jeudi soir pour discuter et finaliser les plans pour dimanche, elle avait été sur le point de lui dire qu'elle faisait marche arrière quand les mots s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge et tout ce qui était sorti consistait en une question pour savoir si oui ou non le lieu où ils allaient avaient une piscine. Juste pour qu'elle sache si elle avait besoin de d'apporter un maillot de bain, bien sûr. Il avait éclaté de rire et lui avait dit que dans toutes les piscines dans lesquelles ils pénétreraient, le maillot serait facultatif. _**Ce qui**_ avait coupé court à toute conversation.

Mais même avec toute l'inquiétude et l'appréhension au sujet du voyage à venir possible – diable elle partait quand même 4 jours avec _**Eric**_. N'importe qui ayant un peu de jugeote serait nerveux! - Elle se trouvait impatiente d'y être. Peut-être était-ce juste le Lien qui la remplissant du bonheur d'Eric, même d'aussi loin que Shreveport. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment mesuré jusqu'où la connexion allait, et elle savait qu'ils pouvaient se ressentir mutuellement quand ils parlaient au téléphone, même si ce n'était que faiblement. Récemment, cependant, c'était comme s'il devenait de plus en plus fort ou c'était peut-être juste qu'elle en était plus consciente maintenant.

Eric était euphorique, et elle avait dû reconnaitre qu'il y avait des parties du voyage qu'elle allait certainement apprécier. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : le sexe allait jouer un grand rôle dans le « grand voyage », et sa libido était passée à la vitesse supérieure en imaginant des scénarios multiples impliquant elle, Eric, et un certain nombre de surfaces douces, planes (et peut-être quelques-unes dures, verticales, aussi.) Elle se demandait si Eric allait aimer la lingerie.

Le sexe qu'elle espérait. C'était tout autre chose qui lui nouait les tripes, et le dimanche après-midi, la trouva tournant comme un animal en cage alors qu'elle attendait le coucher du soleil. Elle avait travaillé comme une folle, en prenant autant de services possibles chez Merlotte autorisé par Sam et elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle avait amassé assez d'argent pour couvrir les frais de son congé sans solde, non pas qu'Eric n'avait pas promis de lui donner la différence si elle était à court de quelques dollars.

Il avait renouvelé cette promesse quand ils avaient parlé au téléphone dans le bureau de Sam, après qu'il eut été incapable de la joindre chez elle et avait fini par appeler le bar. Il était inquiet qu'elle ne travaille trop dur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit épuisée avant leur voyage. La tache de l'épuiser lui revenait, avait-il dit, et elle pouvait aisément imaginer l'expression de son visage quand il l'avait dit. Si elle avait pu lui sauter dessus via le téléphone, elle l'aurait fait. Elle savait qu'elle était dans le pétrin si le simple fait de lui parler au téléphone lui donnait des envies en plein milieu de chez Merlotte.

Malgré toutes ses attentes concernant les aspects les plus agréables de ce voyage, c'était les autres aspects qui lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Olivia et Amélia en avaient eu tellement marre de sa nervosité qu'elles étaient sorties, la voilà seule maintenant dans la maison de sa grand-mère, à creuser un trou dans le plancher à force de l'arpenter pendant qu'elle regardait le compte à rebours jusqu'au coucher du soleil. C'était le mois de novembre. Eric se lèverait tôt. Il avait dit qu'il serait là une demi-heure après le coucher du soleil. Qui n'était que dans 40 minutes. Jésus, Marie, Joseph, qu'allait-elle faire?

Elle était prête à rendre l'âme quand tout à coup elle se sentit parfaitement calme et heureuse. Ca commençait. Elle n'avait même pas entendu le chuintement des pneus dans l'allée, mais il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit, Eric allait venir, et il serait là bientôt, probablement très bientôt. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre sa contenance et fit un dernier contrôle pour s'assurer qu'elle s'était souvenue de tout.

Posée près de la porte arrière était sa valise. Elle était neuve. Le jeudi soir, elle avait indiqué à Éric que sa vieille valise à roulettes n'avait pas survécu à l'attentat de Rhodes (elle était enterrée quelque part sous les décombres de ce qui restait de l'hôtel de la pyramide de Gizeh), et qu'elle avait besoin d'en emprunter une ou d'aller à Wal-Mart pour la remplacer. Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard un camion FedEx avait roulé pesamment jusqu'à sa porte pour livrer une toute nouvelle série d'articles de voyage avec une grande valise roulante, un trolley, une housse à vêtements et un vanity, le tout couleur framboise pour correspondre à son manteau. Le même manteau qui était maintenant posé en haut du trolley, attendant son bon vouloir. Il lui avait dit de prévoir des vêtements chauds, après tout, et l'hiver était proche.

Cinq minutes après qu'elle l'ait senti, elle entendit le son de sa Corvette ronronner dans l'allée, et elle s'affaira pour s'assurer que ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient en ordre. Juste histoire de s'occuper, et elle s'était déclarée prête, alors qu'elle avait entendu la voiture s'arrêter et la portière s'ouvrir. Elle ne l'entendit pas approcher la maison bien sûr, et il s'était rendu immédiatement à la porte arrière et avait frappé. Elle sentit un serrement à son cœur, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était souvenu qu'elle entrait toujours par l'arrière.

«Amante? » L'entendit-elle appeler, et elle se précipita pour répondre à la porte, et l'ouvrir en tirant comme quelqu'un qui enlève un pansement pour en finir au plus vite.

Il était là à la porte, habillé avec un jeans et le pull-over le plus chaud qu'elle l'ait jamais vu porter. Il était tricoté en bleu et violet avec un col rond et des manches longues. Cela ressemblait à de la laine, mais il avait l'air fabuleux sur lui. Il avait l'air toujours superbe dans les couleurs de bijoux. Sur ses pieds étaient ce qui semblait être des bottes de randonnée. Habille-toi chaudement en effet. Elle se sentait nue dans son chandail à manches longues en tricot et ses jeans bleus.

"Sookie, dit-il, de sa voix égale.

"Eric", répondit-elle, sa voix pas si égale que ça.

"Es-tu prête?"

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il n'était même pas encore six heures et il était déjà à sa porte. Il avait dû passer la journée à proximité. Et s'il était resté chez Bill? Serait-il si cruel envers son subalterne pour forcer Bill à l'héberger afin qu'il passe prendre son ancienne maitresse pour partir en voyage romantique?

Sachant ce qu'elle savait d'Eric, il aurait tout à fait pu faire cela. Elle était à peu près sure qu'Eric n'avait pas tout pardonné à Bill concernant son rôle dans la débâcle du logiciel de la reine, aussi bien que son plan pour s'approprier les capacités télépathiques de Sookie par tous les moyens possibles; tous les moyens possibles signifiaient la séduire et l'amener à être sous son contrôle. Pam lui avait dit que personne à Fangtasia ne savait pour la mission de Bill, et qu'Eric avait été particulièrement énervé à ce sujet.

A ce moment-là, Pam l'avait amenée à croire que la colère d'Eric avait été parce que la reine avait usurpé son autorité, mais les actions d'Eric avaient raconté une toute autre histoire. Il aurait pu en vouloir à Sophie-Anne à mort pour sa fourberie, mais il en voulait encore plus à Bill pour l'avoir trompé. Il avait forcé Bill à lui dire la vérité, balayant ainsi tout espoir pour Bill de revenir avec elle. Elle ne le haïssait plus, mais tout ce que son petit ami pourrait attendre d'elle, c'était de l'amitié et du respect au mieux.

"Comment as-tu fait pour venir ici si vite? Es-tu resté chez Bill ? » Lâcha-t-elle.

Ses sourcils froncés lui en dirent plus que les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer. «Non J'ai un endroit ... sécurisé entre ici et Shreveport, où j'ai passé la journée. Il est beaucoup plus près. »

"Ah, répondit-elle en rougissant un peu embarrassée, mettant de côté cette information pour plus tard. Alors Eric avait un pied à terre à Bon Temps, et, à en juger par la vitesse, où il s'était retrouvé là, il était très proche de sa maison.

Il regardait le petit tas de bagages. «Est-ce tout? »

Elle hocha la tête. "Ouais."

"Tu as eu mon cadeau", a-t-il commenté en ramassant le bagage à main et la housse à vêtements. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de la grande valise à roulettes. Ce n'était que pour 4 jours, et elle n'était pas du genre à en prendre de trop. Il y avait deux beaux ensemble dans la housse à vêtements, y compris la robe rouge et l'étole noire que Pam avait jadis voulu emprunter, en plus d'une nouvelle robe bleue très semblable à celle qu'elle avait été perdu à Rhodes. Elle savait combien Eric l'avait aimé dans cette robe.

"Oui, ils sont très beaux. Merci. Je voulais envoyer une carte, mais je n'ai pas eu les bagages avant mon retour du travail le vendredi soir, et je savais que tu ne recevrais pas la carte d'ici à samedi, » a-t-elle expliqué. "Et j'ai pensé que je pouvais ... te remercier personnellement."

Il lui jeta un regard passionné qui la remua jusqu'au fond des entrailles et fit un signe de son menton vers la porte parce que ses mains étaient prises. «Je suis sûr que tu pourras parvenir à me remercier de nombreuses façons, amante, mais ce sera pour plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devons y aller. L'avion nous attend à l'aérodrome."

Il la poussa vers la porte et elle se hâta de mettre son manteau, de fermer la maison et de le rejoindre à la voiture. Il avait déjà rangé ses sacs dans le coffre minuscule de la Corvette, et tenait la porte ouverte pour qu'elle puisse y monter. On aurait dit un parfait gentleman sans son regard impatient sur le visage.

"Un avion? Nous y allons par les airs ?» Demanda-t-elle en bouclant sa ceinture. La voiture était déjà en train de partir avant qu'elle ait fini.

"Oui, amante. Nous allons le rejoindre dans un aérodrome privé à environ trente kilomètres à l'écart de Shreveport », répondit-il, en guidant la voiture sur Hummingbird Road.

«Un aérodrome privé? » Balbutiait-elle, clignant des yeux alors qu'il conduisait avec les deux mains serrées fermement sur le volant et le pied appuyé sur l'accélérateur, enfin plus que d'habitude. «Sommes-nous pressés? Peux-tu me dire maintenant où nous allons maintenant? Combien de temps dure le vol? "

«Le pilote décollera une fois que nous serons montés à bord. Le vol durera un peu moins de trois heures si ma mémoire est bonne. Et non, je ne peux pas te dire où nous allons pour le moment. "

«Est-ce un endroit secret dont tu n'es pas autorisé à parler? »

Elle plaisantait à moitié donc elle fut surprise quand il lui répondit: "Quelque chose comme ça. Je t'expliquerai tout très bientôt, très chère. "

"Oh".

Il était tendu et conduisait comme un dément. Elle osait à peine regarder le compteur pour voir à quelle vitesse ils allaient, et, si elle ne savait pas mieux, elle dirait qu'Eric avait peur d'être suivi.

"Eric, tout va bien?" Dit-elle précautionneusement.

"Bien sûr, amante. Tout va bien », répondit-il, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait honnête. «Je suis content que tu aies aimé ton cadeau. Il correspond parfaitement à ton manteau. "

«Tu as bon goût, dit-elle avec malice.

"Bien sûr que oui. Regarde qui est à mes côtés. "

Il lui sourit fièrement ce qui la détendit. Peu importe ce qui le dérangeait, ils étaient ensemble, et elle se sentait en sécurité en sa présence.

"Tu dois me dire, comment s'est passé ta semaine? Je sais qu'on a parlé jeudi, et tu m'avais dit que tu avais fait de nombreux services en plus. Tu ne t'es pas épuisée trop, non? » Dit-il soudain, parlant d'un ton agréable et léger.

Eric faisait la conversation. D'accord, maintenant, elle était vraiment inquiète. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et elle sentit du réconfort par le lien jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calmée. Elle le regarda, prit une profonde respiration et hocha la tête, acceptant son ordre de calme muet.

"Non, je vais bien. J'ai travaillé pour le déjeuner, mais je suis parti à 4h30. "

"Avais-tu travaillé la nuit dernière?

«Oui», admit-elle.

"Donc tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi."

Comme si elle avait pu dormir en sachant qu'il allait venir l'emmener vers un lieu tenu secret en moins de 24 heures. «Arrête. Je ne suis pas fatiguée du tout. "

Son sourire s'élargit un peu. «Je suis heureux d'entendre cela."

Dix minutes plus tard, Eric effectua un virage à gauche vers une route secondaire qu'elle n'avait même pas vu, et mena la Corvette dans une large allée de gravier qui prenait fin à un aérodrome avec deux hangars et une piste en herbe. Il gara la voiture près de l'un des hangars et s'occupa des bagages, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du siège passager.

«Où est l'avion?" Dit-elle, ne voyant rien qui ressemble à un avion.

"C'est par ici, répondit-il, et indiqua le chemin en contournant le bâtiment métallique pour ouvrir les grandes portes coulissantes.

Le hangar à avion ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui dans lequel elle avait été pour le vol de Rhodes mais elle passa quand même un moment à regarder autour d'elle. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Eric remettre leurs sacs à un homme en uniforme sombre. Il était debout à côté d'un petit jet avec le bout des ailes pliées, et elle marcha pour le rejoindre. L'avion était élégant et semblait neuf, mais il n'avait pas de marques d'identification sur lui, aucun logo d'entreprise ou de nom, seuls les numéros d'enregistrement peints sur la queue.

«Viens, amante. Nous partirons dès que nous serons montés à bord," lui dit Eric, tendant un bras et l'incitant à se diriger vers les escaliers. Il portait une housse à vêtements noire en bandoulière sur une épaule.

Elle sentait qu'il voulait aller vite aussi gravit-elle rapidement les marches et entra-t-elle dans la cabine du jet. À l'intérieur rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle attendait.

Techniquement, il semblait qu'il y avait des sièges pour huit personnes, mais les sièges étaient quatre sièges inclinables rembourrés et deux causeuses blanches face à face avec une table au milieu. Elle avait pris le temps de tout absorber, mais Eric était juste derrière elle, la poussant vers l'un des sièges alors qu'il accrochait la housse à vêtements dans un compartiment à rangement près de la porte. Elle choisit l'un des sièges inclinables et rechercha la ceinture de sécurité. Toute la chaise se mit à tanguer. Super.

"Il n'y en a pas," l'informa la voix d'Eric depuis le transat à côté d'elle.

"Il n'y en a pas? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant le pilote en uniforme, plier les marches et fermer la porte de la cabine. Il les salua tous les deux d'un signe de la tête avant de disparaître dans le cockpit.

«Non Dans le cas improbable d'un accident, je donnerai un coup à la porte, te prendrai et nous conduirai tous deux en sécurité. "

Le regard fier était de retour et il s'assit dans le siège, comme s'il en était le propriétaire, le roi de son propre petit monde. L'idée lui vint que peut-être il l'était.

«Est-ce ton avion?" Dit-elle avec un soupir.

Il sourit. «Non, iI s'agit d'un jet privé appartenant à l'établissement dans lequel nous allons. "

«Peux-tu me dire où nous allons, maintenant?

Il leva les yeux vers le poste de pilotage, et elle sentit le grondement des moteurs de l'appareil sous tension. Cela ressemblait à une flotte de tondeuses à gazon, bourdonnantes toutes lors d'un dimanche après-midi de juillet.

«Dans quelques minutes. Après que nous aurons décollé. "

«Est-ce que cette chose peut décoller du sol?" Dit-elle nerveusement.

«C'est un Learjet. Donc, oui, je le crois, » répondit-il, une voix amusée.

Il y eut une secousse rapide, puis elle sentit le jet commencer à rouler vers l'avant, quittant le hangar et tournant sur la piste en herbe. Elle serra les mâchoires et fixa les deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Dans l'ensemble, elle n'était pas trop friande des voyages aériens. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un avion avant de se retrouver mêlée aux affaires des vampires, et son expérience de vol se limitait à ceux en provenance et allant à Dallas et le vol à destination de Rhodes. Aucun voyage ne s'était bien terminé. Elle espérait qu'avec celui-ci ce ne serait pas « jamais deux sans trois ».

Elle retint son souffle alors que le jet fit une pause à la fin de la piste, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Elle détestait cette partie, le décollage, le sentiment de quelque chose qui ne devrait _**pas**_ être capable de voler se jetant dans les airs. Soudain, une main fraîche s'enroula autour de la sienne, décrochant ses doigts de l'accoudoir du siège.

"Ne sois pas si effrayée. Je suis avec toi, » souffla-t-il.

Elle saisit la main offerte et la serra fermement, en tournant la tête, afin de pouvoir regarder Eric dans les yeux. Il soutint son regard.

«Regarde-moi, » ordonna-t-il. "Ne regarde pas par la fenêtre. Regarde-moi. "

Elle se souvint de l'horrible nuit de Jackson quand elle avait été percée d'un pieu dans un club pour Sups, et qu'elle avait été à l'agonie. Eric avait été là. Eric l'avait suivie à Jackson et avait pris soin d'elle quand elle avait été blessée. Eric s'était assis près d'elle et lui avait tenu la main quand Ray Don avait arraché le pieu de bois de sa chair. Eric ne l'avait pas laissé détourner les yeux de son visage. _«Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, Sookie. Non Sookie! Regarde-moi!_

Les réacteurs rugirent. Ils ne ressemblaient plus à des tondeuses à gazon maintenant, et l'avion fit une embardée en avant, prenant de la vitesse alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'autre extrémité de la piste d'atterrissage. Elle sentait la force centrifuge la plaquant dans le siège moelleux, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir étaient les yeux d'Eric bleus, si bleus.

Ils atteignirent une altitude de croisière une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, et elle lâcha la main d'Eric. Au moins cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas coupé avec ses ongles. «Merci», elle articula léchant ses lèvres tout d'un coup sèches.

Il sourit. «Quand tu veux, amante."

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en vol, elle nota qu'il était visiblement plus détendu, les signes de tension s'effaçant de son visage et de ses épaules. Elle regarda quand il se leva et alla vers un ensemble de meubles, ouvrant ce qui se révéla être un réfrigérateur habilement dissimulé.

«Eau, soda ou quelque chose de plus fort?" demanda-t-il.

«L'eau, sera très bien, merci. »

Il sortit une bouteille d'eau de source et la lui décapsula, la lui apportant et déroulant adroitement une table qui était positionnée à plat contre le mur de la cabine. Elle accepta la boisson et en pris une gorgée.

"Je te remercie. _**Maintenant**_ peux-tu me dire où nous allons et ce que signifient tous les excès de vitesse et les secrets?

Il reprit sa place dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle, mais maintenant, ils étaient séparés par la table pliante. «Je suis désolé pour cela. Je ne savais pas si Felipe ou Victor avait mis ma voiture sur écoute ou me suivait. Je m'attends à moitié à ce qu'ils l'aient fait parce que c'est quelque chose que je ferais. "

Elle posa la bouteille d'eau et le regarda. "Pourquoi auraient-ils mis un micro dans ta voiture et t'auraient-ils suivi? »

«Parce qu'ils soupçonnent que je sois retors d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qui est normal considérant que je pars peu de temps après un coup d'état."

Eric retors. Quel choc. "Ne leur as-tu pas dit où tu allais? »

«Non La seule chose que tout le monde sait, est que je pars en vacances et que je t'emmène avec moi. Pam ne sait même pas où je vais. "

Alors là, c'était une surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il ne puisse pas informer Pam sa seconde en commande, d'où il allait? «Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tout ce mystère? »

Il se pencha et croisa les mains devant lui sur la table. Elle reconnu la posture et l'imita, en tenant la bouteille d'eau entre ses paumes.

«Avant la Grande Révélation, quand notre espèce a révélé notre existence à la vôtre, il y avait ... des lieux connus de nous, et d'autres êtres surnaturels, où nous pouvions aller pour être en sûreté. Ils étaient des sanctuaires d'une certaine façon, des lieux neutres qui étaient utilisés par la communauté surnaturelle, et accordaient refuge aux voyageurs. Certains étaient des lieux de loisirs dans des emplacements recherchés, certains étaient des retraites, pour ceux qui recherchent la solitude, certains étaient des auberges offrant le gite et le couvert pour la nuit, » expliqua-t-il. «Tous étaient secrets et protégés, et très bien gardés. Il existe des règles strictes à l'intérieur. Tu ne peux pas tuer dans un sanctuaire. Il n'y a pas de différends territoriaux ou de rivalités au sein de leurs frontières. La neutralité du sanctuaire est sacro-sainte ... "

Sacro-sainte. Elle connaissait ce terme. C'était un mot de ses mots du jour. «C'est comme la Suisse. Je comprends, interrompit-elle, l'invitant à abréger. "Des lieux secrets où les vampires et autres Sups pouvaient aller et être en sécurité. Tu m'emmènes à l'un d'eux. "

Il acquiesça. "Oui. L'un des sanctuaires les plus anciens et le plus soigneusement gardé sur ce continent. "

Il se releva et alla jusqu'au compartiment où il avait accroché la housse à vêtements noire. Il la décrocha et lui apporta, la lui offrant. Elle l'accepta à contrecœur.

Il le décrocha et l'apporta, la lui offrant. Elle l'accepta à contrecœur.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est? J'ai une housse à vêtements, dit-elle, lorgnant l'objet.

"Des cadeaux de ma part. Des choses dont je savais que tu aurais besoin où nous allons, mais que je savais aussi que tu aurais du mal à trouver en Louisiane, en particulier aussi vite», répondit-il, se laissant tomber dans le siège à nouveau, en étendant ses longues jambes et les croiser aux chevilles.

Elle clignota des yeux et ouvrit le sac à vêtements, révélant quatre éléments. Les deux premiers étaient de lourds chandails, comme celui qu'il portait, de sa taille et de coupe féminine. Ils étaient dans des couleurs de bijoux comme le sien, avec un peu de rouge et vert disséminés dans les motifs géométriques. Elle en eut le souffle coupé quand elle les vit et les souleva précautionneusement hors du sac. Ils étaient étonnamment doux au toucher.

«Oh Eric ... Ils sont beaux. Merci. "

«Je suis content que tu les aimes. »

«Oui, beaucoup."

Elle mit les chandails de côté et fouilla dans le sac à nouveau, cette fois en retirant une vraie parka, plus lourde et plus chaude que n'importe quel habit elle ait jamais possédé ou eut besoin à Bon Temps.

«Je vois un thème récurrent ici, » commenta-t-elle, en levant la parka.

Il sourit. «Ils sont chauds, il y a des bottes imperméables au fond de la valise."

Oh. Elle n'avait pas vu celles-là pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu était un sac en plastique au fond de la housse à vêtements, mais elle chercha dans le fond de la housse et trouva la boîte avec les lourdes bottes de randonnée. Le haut couvrait ses chevilles et elles étaient doublées de laine.

«Laissez-moi deviner. Quand tu as dit que nous nous dirigions vers le nord, tu le pensais. Tu m'emmènes jusqu'au pôle Nord pour rencontrer le Père Noël. "

Il rit, sa bouche s'élargit en un sourire de satisfaction. «Pas exactement, mais tu peux t'attendre à ce qu'il fasse froid. Les températures descendront en dessous de zéro pendant la nuit. Il pourrait même y avoir de la ... "Il marqua une pause pour l'effet dramatique. "_**neige**_."

Sa mâchoire s'affaissa. Il devait plaisanter. «Où m'emmènes-tu déjà?"

La joie et la satisfaction l'inondèrent par le lien.

"Cela s'appelle l'ile Elena. C'est une île sur le lac Supérieur au large des côtes du Michigan. Les propriétaires s'occupent du sanctuaire depuis plus de deux siècles. Ce n'est inscrit sur aucune carte, et ce n'est pas revendiqué par aucun pays." Son sourire s'effaça et il avait l'air sérieux. «La réputation de l'île d'Hélène est bien connue, mais très peu sont ceux qui sont invités à s'y rendre. Les seuls qui peuvent y aller, sont ceux qui y ont déjà été avant ou qui ont été emmenés en tant qu'invité de quelqu'un qui y avait déjà été ".

"Je devine que Felipe de Castro et Victor Madden ne sont pas sur la liste des invités, » a-t-elle commenté sèchement.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai été sur l'Isle Elena qu'une fois et aucun d'eux n'y étaient pendant mon séjour », répondit-il.

"Mais tu ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent où nous allions."

«Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent où je t'emmenais. Ce voyage est pour nous, et je ne voulais pas que le nouveau roi s'impose au milieu de nous pendant notre temps ensemble ou qu'il envoie quelqu'un pour nous espionner. "

"Aurait-il fait cela? » Dit-elle, réalisant alors l'idiotie de sa question. Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Castro avait orchestré une OPA hostile sur la Louisiane, qui avait entraîné la mort d'un certain nombre de vampires qu'elle avait connu. Un peu de surveillance du shérif, seul vestige de l'ancien régime, ne représentait rien pour lui. "Ca ne fait rien. Oublie que je t'ai demandé cela."

Il lui fit un sourire qui n'avait rien à voir le un petit sourire narquois habituel. Elle sourit timidement et détourna la tête, l'intérieur de l'avion devint soudain oppressant. En face d'elle, elle entendit Eric changer de position pour s'asseoir un peu plus droit et croiser ses jambes.

"Voilà donc pourquoi tu conduisais comme Jimmie Johnson sur les routes de Bon Temps?"

"Qui?"

Elle roula des yeux. Certains jours, elle oubliait à qui elle parlait. "Jimmie Johnson, le pilote de NASCAR », expliqua-t-elle.

"Ah. Un coureur. "

«Ouais. Avec la manière dont tu accélérais à fond, je pensais que tu essayais de te qualifier pour quelque chose. "

"J'ai essayé de rejoindre l'avion avant que quelque chose ne se passe. Les catastrophes et les calamités semblent te suivre, Sookie. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'un Lycanthrope sorte de mon coffre avant que nous quittions ta maison. "

"Eric, j'ai vu le coffre de ta Corvette. Un lycanthrope n'aurait jamais pu entrer là-dedans, dit-elle, un peu piqué au vif. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le danger semblait la suivre. Sa vie avait été relativement ennuyeuse, avant qu'elle ne rencontre Bill, en dehors du fait que la plupart des gens pensent qu'elle était handicapée ou folle. «Et pour ta gouverne, je ne me suis jamais trouvée dans quelque ennui que ce soit avant de me retrouver dans ces affaires de vampires merdiques. Je n'ai jamais eu à aller à l'hôpital de toute ma vie, et maintenant je n'arrive pas à rester en dehors de leurs murs. "

Eric fronça les sourcils. «J'avais remarqué. Pour être honnête, ton penchant pour te trouver au milieu du danger est inquiétant, d'autant plus frustrant que tu ne sembles pas disposé à demander de l'aide."

«Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? » Le coupa-t-elle.

La colère coursa le long du lien et elle sentit son irritation, de même que la sienne. "Cela signifie que même après que je t'ai dit expressément de m'appeler si les loups-garou de Shreveport essayaient de t'attirer plus avant dans leur guerre de meute, tu as royalement ignoré mes indications et tu es allée à une rencontre avec les deux leaders rivaux. Tu as failli te faire tuer dans le processus. "

«J'étais censée y aller pour faire de la médiation. Cela ne devait pas se transformé en bain de sang. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'une Lycanthrope folle à liée allait attaquer? Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas ma faute, et d'ailleurs, Sam était avec moi, » répliqua-t-elle.

Eric ricana, ses crocs baissés. «Oui, le maudit métamorphe était à tes côtés. Tu es ma Liée de Sang, Sookie. J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger, mais à la place il était là, lui. »

«Je ne voulais pas de lui. Il a tenu à venir! Qu'il soit là n'était pas mon idée!

«Dieu merci l'_**un**_ d'entre vous pensait juste! Tu as été une idiote de te jeter dans cette situation sans surveillance! A quoi pensais-tu_**?"**_

S'ils n'avaient pas été dans un avion en altitude à dieu-sait-combien de pieds du sol, elle aurait pris la poudre d'escampette, et l'aurait laissé en plan assis là. Au lieu de cela elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester. Elle ne savait même pas où étaient les toilettes.

«Je n'avais pas prévu que ça finisse comme ça. J'essayais simplement de ne pas me faire tuer!", cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

«As-tu seulement une idée de ce que ça m'a fait? Pensais-tu que je ne pouvais pas ressentir ta terreur par le lien? Je me suis précipité hors de Fangtasia pour te trouver, mais quand je suis arrivé au bâtiment de bureaux, tout ce que j'y ai trouvé c'étaient des Lycanthropes qui baisaient et des parties de corps ensanglantées. Tu n'étais nulle part en vue. Je t'ai suivi pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à Bon Temps, te traquant toi et ton damné métamorphe. Je me suis assuré tu étais rentré dans ta maison, puis je suis retourné à Fangtasia pour attendre ton explication. Et qu'ai-je eu? Un appel téléphonique de Pam me disant d'_**aller me faire voir ailleurs!**_"

Elle aurait presque ri. Elle aurait ri, si elle n'avait pas senti la douleur par le lien. Elle l'avait blessé encore et ce savoir la rendait honteuse. Plus de larmes tombèrent et elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. Un peu plus tard, elle sentit quelque chose toucher sa joue, et elle se cabra pour le voir pencher sur la table pour essuyer ses larmes.

«Je déteste quand tu pleures, » reconnut-il doucement.

Elle renifla et prit la serviette qu'il avait utilisée pour lui essuyer le visage, tamponnant ses joues elle-même. "Et je déteste le fait que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter."

«Ne parlons plus de cela pour l'instant. Nous avons encore deux heures avant d'atterrir, et je ne veux pas les passer à me battre. "

Elle pouvait accepter cela. «D'accord, » répondit-elle, puis moucha son nez dans la serviette. Une autre apparu comme par magie dans sa main et elle l'accepta quand il la lui offrit. "Merci."

«As-tu faim? Il y a une salle de restaurant sur l'île. J'ai planifié pour nous deux un souper là après nous nous soyons installés dans notre logement, mais il y a une petite cuisine ici avec des snacks. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, et elle sut que ce n'était pas la peine de lui demander d'arrêter une fois qu'il avait quelque chose dans la tête. A l'arrière de l'avion était une paroi qui les séparait de ce qui était probablement la cuisine, il en avait parlé, et elle le regarda disparaître derrière le mur et l'écouta farfouiller. Quelques instants plus tard, il revenait avec un sandwich pour elle et une bouteille de TrueBlood pour lui-même. Elle fut choquée à nouveau quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait préparé son favori, jusqu'à la sorte de moutarde qu'elle aimait. Il se souvenait vraiment de tout, même des petits détails insignifiants.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le sandwich?" Demanda-t-il, la voix incertaine.

«Non, il est parfait, » dit-elle entre deux reniflements.

«Tu pleures parce que c'est parfait, » insista-t-il, le sourcil levé.

"Oui."

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. "Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes humaines."


	3. Chapter 3

Laisse entrer l'amour

Chapitre Trois

Elle reprit contenance pendant qu'elle mangeait son sandwich, en gardant les yeux baissés afin de ne pas le regarder. Il semblait faire la même chose, la tête appuyée contre le siège rembourré et les yeux fixés au plafond du jet. Se rappelant ce qu'il venait de dire, une révélation se fit jour dans son esprit concernant « la nuit de la Sainte-Catherine » de la guerre des Lycanthropes de Shreveport.

"C'était toi », a-t-elle lâché soudainement.

"Hm?" répondit-il, se tournant vers elle.

«Je savais que tu allais venir. Je savais que tu étais en chemin. Tu m'as donné ta force», poursuivit-elle.

« Quand? » Ses yeux étaient brillants et il écoutait attentivement, mais elle était trop occupée par cette révélation pour s'en apercevoir.

"Pendant la Guerre des Lycanthropes. Priscilla avait sauté sur Sam, et moi ... J'ai sauté sur elle. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. ... Je l'ai vu tuer Amanda, puis sauter sur Sam, et je ... je me suis lâchée. J'ai sauté sur son dos, et me suis cramponnée à elle, et j'ai continué à lui serrer le cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive lâcher SAM. Elle me secouait, et essayait de me mordre, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Sam a fini par réunir assez de ses forces pour se battre, alors j'ai laissé faire, et il l'a tuée juste quand Claudine arrivait là."

«La _**fée**_ était là aussi? " l'entendit-elle grogner.

La colère tournoyait à nouveau par le Lien, mais elle le sentit lutter pour la maitriser.

"Eh bien ... oui. Elle est apparue tout à coup au milieu de tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment elle savait que j'étais en danger, mais elle l'a su, et elle est apparu juste après que j'aie laissé aller Priscilla.

Elle le vit serrer ses poings et ses dents. Ses crocs étaient sortis de nouveau, et elle se creusa la tête pour dire quelque chose qui pourrait être utile.

«Mais c'était toi. Tu m'as donné le courage de sauter sur Priscilla. Quelque part au fond de mon esprit, je savais que tu m'aidais ..."

"_**Je**_ t'ai donné le courage de sauter bêtement sur un Loup Garou au milieu d'une guerre de meutes? " railla-t-il, en secouant la tête.

Elle vit une tache de sang sur sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il avait dû se mordre pour garder son sang-froid, et elle attendit pendant qu'il luttait avec lui-même. Il laissa échapper finalement une bouffée d'air par le nez, et elle sentit sa tension par leur connexion.

«Peut-être qu'il valait mieux que je ne te rattrape pas. Si tu avais baigné dans l'odeur du sang de la guerre et des fées, je n'aurais pas pu me retenir de te baiser sous ton porche et au diable tous ceux qui nous auraient vu."

Un point pour le vampire à l'honnêteté si brutale. Elle resta silencieuse car il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse répondre à cela. Après quelques instants encore tendus, Eric laissa échapper un autre souffle et fit un mouvement vers la housse à vêtements étendue sur le sol à côté de sa chaise.

«Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Tu as un autre cadeau à l'intérieur. J'espère qu'il nous aidera à nous concentrer ... sur des choses plus agréables», dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et essuya ses mains sur une serviette pour se débarrasser des miettes du sandwich avant de prendre la housse à vêtements. Le sac plastique était encore là, blanc, opaque, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir ce qui était à l'intérieur. Elle décrocha le cintre du portant et retira le sac, l'étalant sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir le plastique et voir ce qu'il contenait. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit une copie exacte de la robe bleue qu'elle portait au bal à Rhodes.

"Oh ..." elle inspira, levant la robe bleue acier, garnie de perles argentées avec révérence. "Eric ..."

Maintenant, elle était encore plus heureuse d'avoir apporté l'autre robe bleue parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait les souliers et les bijoux qui iraient avec.

«Je sais que tu avais perdu l'autre à Rhodes, dit-il, sa voix presque trop douce pour qu'elle entende.

"Oui." Elle se souvenait du bal. Elle se souvenait de sa danse avec Eric, comment il l'avait fait tournoyer dans ses bras, et qu'il lui avait donné l'impression de voler. Elle sentit un serrement au cœur pour tout ce qui avait été perdu lorsque la Confrérie avait piégé l'hôtel de la pyramide de Gizeh, mais remercia Dieu car tous ceux qui comptaient pour elle avaient survécu. "C'est magnifique. Merci."

«Tu étais magnifique dans cette robe. J'ai des rêves de toi en train de la porter."

Elle sentait des vibrations de désir s'intensifier dans son ventre, et elle se complaisait dans cette sensation. L'excitation d'Eric résonnait dans le lien, et elle lécha ses lèvres, lui donnant ce qu'elle espérait être un regard brûlant. A en juger par l'expression de son visage, elle avait réussi.

"Et aurais-je ... l'occasion de porter cette robe pendant notre séjour? » Demanda-t-elle, en gardant sa voix basse.

"Il fera bien trop froid pour que tu sortes avec, mais peut-être pour une démonstration ... privé", répondit Eric, la couvant des yeux alors que ses crocs descendaient un peu.

Traduction : «Mets-la afin que je puisse te l'enlever, ou te baiser dedans, ou les deux. Je m'en fous."

Elle ne se souciait pas non plus. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre se diffusait, et elle se trouvait en train de se lever de son siège pour se pencher sur la table entre eux. Elle prit équilibre avec sa hanche sur le bord et abaissa son visage près du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque. Elle ferma les yeux, alors qu'elle l'entendit inspirer son parfum.

"Eric ..." dit-elle en une expiration.

"Sookie ...» répondit-il avec la même voix douce.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et elle le sentit avancer pour l'attirer sur la table, les mains sur sa taille pendant que leurs langues combattaient. Son désir lui échappa et l'emporta, alimenté par le désir croissant d'Eric, et elle leva ses mains pour les passer dans sa longue chevelure. Eric gémit dans sa bouche, et ce son était tellement faible et désespéré qu'elle pensa presque qu'il avait mal. Cela l'excita complétement.

Son esprit parti en vrille quand il commença à rationaliser ce qu'elle allait suggérer. Elle et Eric étaient les seuls passagers, il n'y avait pas d'équipage de cabine pour les voir, le pilote se trouvait derrière une porte fermée... Avec la présence des deux causeuses, elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir pensé à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

"Souhaites-tu rejoindre le Club-de-ceux-qui-s'envoient-en-l'air-dans-les-airs? » murmura-t-elle quand il la laissa respirer.

Il émit un faible ricanement. «J'ai horreur de te dire ça, amante, mais je suis déjà un membre fondateur."

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas surprise d'entendre ça? Eh bien, au moins il pouvait lui donner des tuyaux.

«Eh bien, peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider dans mon initiation», dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Sa main glissa jusqu'à son côté, s'arrêtant un moment pour prendre son sein. Elle gémit et utilisa sa tête comme point d'appui pour s'approcher plus, en appuyant son corps dans ses mains. Elle sentit ses doigts serrer à peine, puis fut choquée quand doucement, mais fermement il la repoussa.

"Eric? »

Elle le vit remuer la bouche, mais il lui a fallu quelques instants avant qu'il ne soit capable de parler. Elle baissa les yeux, confuse, parce qu'elle pouvait clairement voir le renflement dans son jeans.

"Même si j'adorerai le faire, amante, je crains que nous ne puissions pas». Son refus tout en douceur la fit retomber sur terre, et elle eut honte de son audace. Reprenant sa contenance, elle prit une profonde inspiration et lissa ses cheveux ébouriffés.

«D'accord. Tu as raison. Nous ne savons pas si l'avion traversera une turbulence ou si le pilote a envie d'aller aux toilettes et tombe accidentellement sur nous ..."

Qui aurait cru qu'Eric aurait été le plus rationnel des deux?

«Ce n'est pas ça. En fait, cela me prend toute mon énergie pour ne pas t'allonger sur les causeuses et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu voies 36 chandelles," admit-il, les yeux dilatés de désir.

Bon, d'accord. «Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? »

"Toi. ».

"Euh ... Eric. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je ne dis pas non."

Il sourit. «J'avais remarqué. Et j'apprécie à sa juste valeur ton…enthousiasme, mais je me suis promis que j'allais te traiter différemment à partir de maintenant, et je me suis engagé à tenir cette promesse."

«Que veux-tu dire, me traiter différemment ?" répéta-t-elle, n'aimant pas du tout comment cela sonnait.

"Il serait beaucoup trop facile de céder à mes pulsions et de te prendre. Une fois que j'aurais commencé, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de m'arrêter. Je t'aurais baisé ici au moins deux fois, une fois en travers de cette table, une fois sur la causeuse. Je t'aurais baisé sur le canapé après que nous nous soyons installés dans nos quartiers, ou sur le sol si on n'avait pas réussi à aller jusque là. Et bien sûr, dès que tu aurais mis un doigt de pied dans le lit tu n'en serais pas ressortie jusqu'à l'aube, » expliqua-t-il, sa main descendant distraitement pour caresser son érection sur le tissu de son jeans.

«Je pourrais passer les quatre prochaines nuits à faire de même», poursuivit-il. «Je suis sûr que chacun de nous en serait des plus satisfaits. Mais alors aucune des autres raisons pour lesquelles je t'emmène ici ne seraient traitées, et régler les choses entre nous est beaucoup plus important pour moi qu'une série de parties de jambes en l'air, quel que soit mon envie à ce niveau. "

Elle le regardait, stupéfaite et n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. "Donc, en gros tu me dis pas de rapports sexuels jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fait le tour de nos problèmes."

«C'est exactement ce que je te dis."

Elle était maintenant convaincue que le vampire assis en face d'elle n'était pas Eric, mais un robot mort-vivant qui lui ressemblait, parce que le Eric qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais laissé passer une occasion d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec quiconque, surtout pas des rapports sexuels avec elle. «Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Eric?

Il ricana, mais il était amer, comme le sourire, dont il la gratifia. "Je me rends compte que cela doit être un choc pour toi, Sookie, mais je ne pense pas toujours avec ma queue. Je peux, à l'occasion, penser très clairement avec la tête sur mes épaules."

Elle fronça les sourcils, regarda au loin, parce qu'elle pouvait penser aux nombreuses fois où Eric avait pensé clairement avec la bonne tête, mais alors invariablement avait anéanti tous les progrès qu'il avait faits avec elle en pensant avec la mauvaise. À bien y penser, cependant, ces incidents s'étaient arrêtés il y a bien longtemps. Eric avait été beaucoup plus sérieux avec elle ces derniers temps, surtout depuis Rhodes. Cette révélation la gênait beaucoup, et la mettait sur la défensive. Elle avait appris que la meilleure défense lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un vampire (ou de tout autre Sup d'ailleurs) était une bonne attaque.

«Oh, alors, ce que tu m'expliques, c'est que, à moins de« régler les choses entre nous», comme tu dis, nous allons – quoi? Jouer aux cartes pendant les quatre prochains jours? Me feras-tu attendre dans la pièce d'à côté pendant que tu appelleras le service d'étage? » Lui asséna-t-elle.

"Pardon? Que dis-tu?"

Sa voix était cassante, à la limite de la colère, et elle prêta attention. «J'ai demandé si nous allions jouer aux cartes."

"Pas ces inepties, l'autre partie, la partie sur le service d'étage. »

Il y avait une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux, mais elle ne pensait pas que son indignation croissante était dirigée vers elle.

«Eh bien, tu devras ... te nourrir, et je sais que les endroits qui reçoivent des vamps, ils ont ... des donneurs dans le personnel qui ...» Elle s'arrêta parce que la figure d'Eric avait pâli et il s'était levé très, très calme. Ce n'était pas un bon signe.

"Es-tu en train de me dire que quelqu'un t'a fait cela? Commander un donneur, puis t'avoir fait attendre dans l'autre pièce? »

Elle avala sa salive et était presque trop effrayée pour répondre. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et elle pouvait pratiquement entendre les rouages de son cerveau.

«Bill t'a fait ça?"

Elle n'eut pas à répondre parce que ses sentiments la trahirent par le Lien. Eric retroussant sa lèvre supérieure, ses crocs entièrement sortis, en grondant.

«Je vais le tuer».

Cela la fit trembler. "Il ne voulait pas le faire! Mais il avait faim, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se nourrir de moi parce qu'il m'affaiblirait trop, et je devais être en pleine forme parce que ...» Elle se recroquevilla, en position défensive à nouveau. «Parce que _**tu**_ m'avais loué à des vampires de Dallas, et que je devais être assez forte pour trouver Farrell! »

Sa pique ne l'atteint pas. Il était encore furieux, des vagues de rage déferlaient par le Lien, et elle pensait qu'il allait casser le siège à force de serrer les bras si fortement.

"Eric, calme-toi!"

"Me calmer? Il t'a fait l'une des pires insultes possibles pour un humain que l'un d'entre nous puisse faire et tu veux que je me calme?"

"Oh, comme si tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose, » l'accusa-t-elle.

"_**Jamais!**_"

Il le dit avec une telle force qu'elle resta sans voix.

«Jamais, » dit-il plus doucement. «J'aurais bu toute une caisse de cette merde de synthèse ou je serais sorti pour le donneur moi-même plutôt que de te dégrader comme ça."

Son admission la frappa en plein cœur et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. "Ouais, bon. Tu es beaucoup plus vieux que Bill. Tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de sang, » dit-elle, sa voix un peu maussade.

"Ce n'est pas une excuse."

Elle ne l'avait pas pensé non plus, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le dire à Bill à l'époque. C'est bizarre comme elle avait toujours eut un peu peur de lui. Elle avait été terrifiée par Eric, mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de dire ce qu'elle pensait. C'était bien cela, elle en était convaincue qui l'avait gardé en vie.

Il y eut un silence entre eux, et elle fut contente de sentir sa colère décroitre. Ce qui fut remplacé par un fouillis sans nom d'émotions des plus difficiles à interpréter.

"Est-ce à dire que tu ne commanderas pas au service d'étage? Même si nous ..." elle commença timidement, ramassant une peluche sur son chandail.

«Je peux subsister sur le sang synthétique s'il le faut, et l'Isle Elena aura des choix alimentaires que je n'aurais normalement pas à ma disposition. C'est mon espoir le plus profond, toutefois, que nous pourrons résoudre nos différents vite, » répondit-il avant qu'elle puisse finir sa question.

Il avait dit que le mot «vite» de sa voix rauque, et son accent se renforça comme il le faisait toujours quand il était sous le coup de ses émotions.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il la regardait comme un lion regarde la gazelle qu'il a choisie de manger. Cela lui remua les tripes, et une nouvelle vague de désir la frappa, mais elle la temporisa pour leur bénéfice réciproque.

«Et si nous n'y arrivons pas? Seras-tu OK?" interrogea-t-elle, faisant signe à la bosse qui était encore dans son pantalon - ou si avait elle disparu quand il s'était mis en colère mais était revenue quand elle avait commencé à se sentir excitée à nouveau? Elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle remarquait maintenant. Elle ne pouvait presque voir son érection se dessiner complètement aux confins de son jeans, et elle se rappela comme ... la nature avait été généreuse. Cela la fit frémir un peu.

«Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ou je vais manquer à ma promesse», l'avertit-il, ses narines dilatées. «Et quant à savoir si je peux passer ou non 4 jours sans sexe, j'ai tenu bien plus longtemps que ça."

D'une certaine manière la pensée d'Eric en tant que célibataire ne correspondait pas avec la vision du monde qu'elle en avait.

"Que dis-tu? Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu des rapports sexuels?" dit-elle, ne pensant même pas que cette question était trop personnel pour être poser. Sa grand-mère aurait été consternée, mais Eric ne sembla pas être offensé.

"Trois semaines et deux jours, » a-t-il répondu sans hésitation, comme s'il avait tenu des comptes – le compte des ses nuits longues et ardues de dépravation.

Pour Eric, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à Fangtasia entouré par les ac-crocs-philes qui étaient désespérément à la recherche de ses attentions, c'était un peu comme jeter un alcoolique repenti dans un débit de boisson. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

«Tu plaisantes. C'est ..."

"Exactement le nombre de nuits qui se sont écoulées depuis que je me suis souvenue de notre temps ensemble chez toi, confirma-t-il. "Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je souhaitais te mettre au courant, mais," il fit un geste las de la main. "Tu as demandé."

Elle le regardait fixement. Il était assis là, aussi calme que possible, admettant qu'il n'avait pas eu de sexe pendant presque un mois, tout cela parce qu'il se rappelait le sexe avec elle quand il avait été ensorcelé.

Son érection n'avait pas disparu. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi.

«Tu plaisantes," fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, mais intérieurement, elle se rappelait d'un autre vampire qui s'était retenue pendant trois semaines, ou plus précisément le sexe le plus formidable qu'elle avait eu avec Bill, après qu'ils se soient rabibochés. Eric avait tenu tout aussi longtemps. Et il était bien mieux au lit ... Oh, mon Dieu.

«Pas du tout."

Sa voix était tendue. Il pouvait sentir sa réaction à son admission, et cela avait dû mettre à mal son contrôle. Elle essaya de la freiner avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus, parce qu'à ce moment précis si elle bougeait d'un pouce elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Elle serait étendue de tout son long sur la causeuse, et une partie d'elle en serait ravie. L'autre partie ferait marche arrière à fond parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire face aux implications de ces actes.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une chose pareille?" demanda-t-elle.

"La fidélité est très importante pour toi. Je voulais te prouver que je pouvais être fidèle, répondit-il, en bougeant un peu gêné. «Tout de même, avec toutes les distractions du nouveau roi et ton frère, et aussi parce que tu avais passé les trois dernières semaines à m'éviter autant que possible, cela a été très difficile pour moi ...».

Elle se leva, ayant besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux afin de prendre en compte ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Les questions soulevées étaient trop profondes, et elle ne pouvait pas les prendre en compte tout de suite. Elle ne savait toujours pas quels étaient ses sentiments pour lui, et maintenant la balle était dans son camp.

«Non, oh non, je ne te crois pas. Tu oublies que _**je**_ n'ai jamais oublié ces jours où tu étais chez moi. _**Je**_ connais tes pulsions sexuelles. Tu ne pourrais pas résister quatre heures sans parler de presque quatre semaines! »

«Doutes-tu de ma capacité à m'engager? Tu crois que je ne peux pas contrôler assez mes envies pour te rester fidèle? »

Elle ignora le ton aigu de sa voix et insista sur "Je te dis que tu passes tes nuits entouré par des ac-crocs-philes qui ne manqueraient pas une occasion de se jeter à ton cou. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'en as eu aucun pendant près d'un mois. "

«J'ai renoncé à _baiser_, Sookie. Je n'ai pas renoncé _à m'alimenter_. Bien sûr, j'en ai eu. La différence est qu'ils ne _m'ont_ pas eu».

«Je suis convaincue qu'ils doivent être bien déçus, » dit-elle ricana.

"C'est un fait, ils le sont. Pam m'a accusé d'être mauvais pour les affaires."

"Alors, pourquoi le fais-tu?"

«Je te l'ai dit pourquoi. La fidélité est l'une de tes demandes les plus strictes».

"Eric, nous ne sortons pas ensemble! Nous ne sommes pas un couple! Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre!" hurla-t-elle.

Sa main s'abattit sur la table et le petit pied qui la maintenait se fissura. Le tout céda et s'écrasa contre la paroi de la cabine. Le son la glaça et elle regarda fixement la table cassée qui était maintenant suspendue par une charnière. Il se leva, dieu blond nordique de la rage, et la domina de sa taille.

"Tu es ma Liée de sang, gronda-t-il, cherchant à saisir son bras. Elle se blottit et rampa loin de lui, mais cela ne fit qu'exciter sa colère. Il la saisit par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder. "N'aie pas peur de moi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

"Lâche-moi!"

Il obéit immédiatement, et elle trébucha presque parce qu'elle avait perdu son équilibre quand il l'avait attrapé. Elle se stabilisa en agrippant le dossier du siège inclinable le plus proche et s'en servi pour se maintenir debout. Elle était haletante et fébrile. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle pencha sa tête pour poser son front sur le siège afin de reprendre le contrôle. Si elle pouvait se calmer, il le pourrait aussi. Peut-être. A en juger par l'importance de la douleur et de la frustration qui convergeaient par le Lien, c'était improbable.

Tout à coup, tout s'arrêta. Oh, pas le jet ou que la Terre ne tourne sur son axe ou que sa propre tête tourne, mais tout dans la connexion. Cela passa d'un enchevêtrement d'émotions déchainées à un grand vide. Elle ne sentait rien. Nada. Zip. Même pas le bourdonnement de la force de vie d'Éric résonnant dans le fond. C'était comme s'il n'était plus là.

Horrifiée, elle tourna sa tête pour voir qu'il s'était assis dans le fauteuil rembourré. Il était immobile, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, et elle pensait qu'il était en mode veille, mais si c'était le cas ce n'était pas comme tous les modes veille auxquels elle avait déjà assisté. Si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait senti l'être dans le corps inanimé, mais c'était comme s'il y avait un trou à la place d'Éric: un grand trou noir que sa présence avait autrefois rempli. Le trou était froid et cela lui_ faisait mal_.

Était-ce qu'elle sentirait cela si Éric était tué? Ses jambes étaient en coton.

«Tu aimerais cela, n'est-ce pas?"

Sa voix couvrait le reflux dans ses oreilles, et elle le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Il était de retour, le bourdonnement de sa vie enlacée avec la sienne, et le trou se combla de nouveau, mais il était plein de tristesse et de chagrin.

"Éric! Qu'as-tu fait au juste?" pleura-t-elle, forçant ses jambes à la tenir debout assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse se glisser dans le siège rembourré.

"J'ai coupé la connexion."

«Tu peux faire ça?" Sa poitrine la lançait, d'une douleur sourde comme un membre qui revenait à la vie après qu'il se soit engourdi.

"Si j'essaye vraiment, oui. C'est une protection. Si je devais être torturé, je pourrais faire en sorte que ma Liée de sang ne puisse pas le sentir."

"Pour m'épargner la douleur."

"Oui."

Il détourna les yeux, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec autant de ... retenue. Elle explora la connexion, voyageant d'émotion en émotion et essayant de comprendre celles qui étaient les siennes. Elle était effrayée et confuse. Eric était piteux état. Bonne façon de commencer un voyage de quatre jours.

"Tu ne veux pas être lié à moi», déclara-t-il. Sa voix était dépourvue de toute émotion. «Je le savais à Rhodes, quand je me suis offert à la place d'André, que tu en viendrais à m'en vouloir. Tu me détestes déjà? »

«Non, Éric. Je ne te hais point." Sur ce point elle en était certaine.

"C'est bien. C'est un bon point de départ."

Elle regarda ses mains. «Je ne sais pas comment je me sens, » admit-elle.

"Cela semble être un problème récurrent avec toi."

«Je suis désolée."

"Ne le sois pas. Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. Nous n'avons pas d'espoir de parvenir à un accord si nous ne sommes pas complètement honnête l'un avec l'autre."

Elle hocha la tête. Il avait raison, bien sûr.

«Si nous voulons être honnêtes, » dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. «Alors, non, je n'aimerais pas ça. J'avoue qu'être Liée de sang avec toi, c'est ... déroutant et peu commode, parfois, et frustrant la plupart du temps, mais je ne serais pas heureuse si nous n'étions pas connectés car alors cela voudrait dire que ... tu es mort. "

"Ma mort te ferait mal."

"Oui."

"Que tu me rejettes, cela me fait mal. Tu combats notre lien tout le temps, Sookie. Le seul moment où tu ne l'as pas combattu, c'est quand je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de qui j'étais. Alors ... alors que tu étais tout ce que je pensais que tu pouvais être."

Il s'arrêta, mais son visage indiquait qu'il avait plus à dire. Quoi que cela ait été, il le garda pour lui. Il regarda le plafond de l'avion, puis dans le ciel nocturne par la petite fenêtre. Elle regardait vers l'extérieur aussi, voyant les nuages éclairés par la lune et par plus d'étoiles que quiconque en avait déjà vu de la terre de nos jours à cause de toute la pollution.

Ils le contemplèrent pendant un moment. Elle respirait. Lui pas. Mais dans le silence rompu seulement par le bourdonnement des moteurs à réaction, le chaos tourbillonnant dans le Lien atteint des sommets et se calma. Ils étaient tous deux calmés, et elle sentit le contentement, qui était devenu si familier pour elle quand elle était en sa présence, gagner son esprit. Normalement, elle aurait dû lui en vouloir de ce qu'elle ressentait comme étant une manipulation artificielle de ses émotions, mais juste à ce moment là elle en était satisfaite.

Elle laissa ses yeux glisser sur le côté un peu pour jeter un regard à son profil. Il regardait toujours par la fenêtre, le regard pensif et lointain. Il était si différent, loin des regards concupiscents habituels et trop confiants, mais en même temps elle avait vu tellement peu Eric ces derniers temps, encore moins seul à seul. Sachant ce qu'elle savait maintenant au sujet de son sacrifice, elle se demandait ce à quoi d'autre il serait prêt à renoncer.

«As-tu vraiment abandonné ..." demanda-t-elle doucement.

«Oui. Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. Les choses ne sont pas assez calmées entre nous, » l'interrompit-il.

Comprendre : je suis à un poil d'exploser à nouveau.

"Okay. De quoi devrions-nous parler?"

«Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Pourquoi ne m'en dis-tu pas plus sur l'endroit où nous allons? Tu m'as dit que tu y avais été déjà une fois?"

«Oui, il y a deux ans avant que nous nous révélions au public. La reine y avait emmené les autres shérifs de Louisiane et moi-même sur l'Isle Elena pour discuter de nos impressions sur le sujet, » dit-il.

«Et qu'en pensiez-vous? »

«C'était mitigé, bien sûr, mais nous avons tous convenu qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher notre existence. Les progrès des sciences humaines et de la technologie nous dépassaient, et nous savions que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne soyons découverts. Avec la sortie de sang synthétique, nous avions une raison de mettre bas les masques. Nous nous sommes révélés avant qu'il soit trop tard pour nous, et, ce faisant, nous avons assuré notre survie. "

Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il disait et l'intégrait.

«C'était donc un geste politique de votre part."

"C'était un geste d'auto-préservation. Aucun d'entre nous ne se serait révélé si nous n'avions pas été convaincu que notre existence même en dépendait."

Elle hocha la tête. Elle connaissait tout un tas de vamps qui n'étaient pas du tout satisfaits du statu quo.

"Comment est l'Isle Elena?"

"C'est un endroit paisible. Il y a un pavillon principal, près du lac. La salle à manger et les salles communales sont là. Il y a quelques suites aussi, mais la plupart des clients séjournent dans des logements distincts situés autour de la propriété».

"Dans quel type de chambre séjournerons-nous?

«J'ai demandé un chalet adapté pour quelqu'un avec mes caractéristiques. Ce qui signifie qu'il aura une salle sans lumière pour faire en sorte que je puisse y passer la journée."

"Donc nous allons être dans notre propre chalet? » Appuya-t-elle, en essayant de se faire une idée de l'endroit dans son esprit.

"Si nous avons le logement que j'ai demandé, oui, et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne l'aurions pas. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, il y avait beaucoup de chalets et de bungalows. La plupart des clients qui viennent à l'Isle Elena souhaite préserver leur intimité. »

Elle essaya d'imaginer un petit bungalow sur le bord du lac, niché au milieu des arbres. Peut-être qu'il y aurait une cheminée. Elle serait peut-être dans la chambre. Elle regarda Eric pour voir s'il la regardait. Elle regarda ses mains à nouveau.

«Je suis désolé que ce voyage ne se passe pas de la manière dont tu le souhaitais."

«Non. Je savais, étant donné ton passé avec les hommes, que parvenir à un accord avec toi ne serait pas facile. Pour être honnête, ce qui se passe est même mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais."

Elle poussa un grognement sans joie. "Compte tenu de mon histoire avec les hommes, répéta-t-elle de façon à peine audible.

Bizarre que le seul avec lequel elle ait vraiment ressenti une connexion soit avec un vampire amnésique. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait en déduire sur elle?

"Ne sois pas si triste."

Elle fit la grimace. Il lui avait dit la même chose dans son salon, juste avant de comprendre qu'elle avait eu son sang.

«Je ne le suis pas. Pas vraiment», soupirait-elle. "Juste ..."

«Ne parlons pas de cela maintenant, Sookie, » dit-il de sa voix si douce. C'était le genre de voix qui la mettait toujours à l'aise, et elle se détendit. "Nous allons atterrir sur l'île Elena dans moins de deux heures. De là, nous allons nous installer dans notre gîte et souper. Après cela, nous allons commencer notre conversation. ... Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire l'un à l'autre, je crois. "

Elle n'avait pas de doute là-dessus. Voilà ce qui lui faisait peur.

Eut-elle été chez elle, elle aurait probablement inventé une excuse quelconque pour l'éviter et qu'il la laisse seule. Elle aurait même pu aller jusqu'à annuler son invitation de sa maison juste pour se débarrasser de lui. S'il avait choisi de s'opposer ou de la suivre, elle aurait pu arguer d'une foultitude de raisons pour lesquelles ce n'était pas le bon moment pour elle de parler. Mais avec l'arrivée du voyage, toutes ces excuses étaient tombées à l'eau. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre travailler ou des ennuis avec son frère ou des problèmes avec les loup-garous ou un problème avec la maison afin d'éviter de se retrouver face à face avec lui. Du moment où elle était entrée dans l'avion avec lui, toutes ces diversions lui avaient été enlevées.

Comme c'était pragmatique de sa part. Comme c'était typique d'Éric de faire une telle chose. Il savait qu'elle l'aurait évité et aurait inventé des excuses pour ne pas le voir. Or, il avait supprimé tous les obstacles et l'avait forcée à le confronter. Et elle avait été tout droit dans son piège comme une idiote.

Ajouté à cela, il y avait une autre révélation tout aussi pénible. Éric connaissait son habitude de partir quand les choses avaient mal tourné mal entre elle et Bill. Il lui avait demandé spécifiquement si cela était sa façon à elle de gérer les problèmes dans ses relations. A l'époque elle avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas (et c'était vrai. Bill avait été son premier petit ami. Comment aurait-elle su?) Mais maintenant elle avait remarqué un modèle qui se répétait. Si elle avait eu le choix en la matière, elle l'aurait quitté il y a de cela une heure. S'ils avaient atterri dans une ville, elle aurait retenu soit un vol de retour ou loué une voiture et conduit. Mais ils n'allaient pas dans un lieu de ce style. Non, une fois de plus Éric avait été judicieux dans son choix géographique.

Il avait choisi une retraite insulaire éloignée, afin qu'elle ne soit pas capable de fuir loin de lui.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Laisse entrer l'amour (Let love in)

Par Terri Botta

Traduction: Blue77

Je ne possède pas La Communauté du Sud. Les droits d'auteur appartiennent à Charlaine Harris. Je suis pauvre pas la peine de me traîner en justice.

Chapitre Quatre

Elle resta silencieuse pour digérer les implications de cette nouvelle information. Éric aussi était silencieux, son visage impassible, mais ses émotions lui disait qu'il était calme et presque en totale maîtrise de lui-même.

'_Évidemment. Je suis sa petite prisonnière, et il n'a même pas eu à me kidnapper pour m'avoir. Je me suis juste jetée dans la gueule du loup de moi-même,'_ pensait-elle.

Mais alors elle réalisa qu'elle était injuste. Éric ne l'avait pas kidnappé ou ne l'avait pas contraint ou ne l'avait pas persuadé de venir avec lui sous de faux prétextes. Il avait affirmé haut et clair que le voyage serait pour eux l'occasion pour qu'ils puissent parler de leur Lien, des souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus, et d'où ils allaient aller à partir de là. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait des arrière-pensées, et ce n'était pas sa faute si elle lui en voulait parce qu'il la connaissait si bien.

Elle soupira intérieurement et regarda par la fenêtre de nouveau juste pour ne pas le regarder pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à plusieurs choses. Non, si c'était la faute de quelqu'un, c'était la sienne. Elle connaissait Éric. Elle savait qu'il était maître es manipulation et très efficace pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il y avait anguille sous roche dès qu'il avait suggéré le voyage. Elle n'avait vraiment à s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, et maintenant elle devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce gâchis par elle-même. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait demander à quelqu'un sur l'Isle Elena de l'aider à rentrer chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait convaincre un membre du personnel de lui arranger un vol de retour. Ca apprendrait à Éric la vie, si elle lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il pouvait plier selon sa volonté.

Son bref moment d'indignation s'évanouit quand elle se rendit compte que laisser Éric en plan porterait un tort irréparable à leur relation – quelle qu'elle fut. Peu importait à quel point elle souhaitait que les choses soient différentes, elle et Éric étaient Liés de sang irréversiblement, et rien de moins que la mort de l'un d'eux pour changer cela. Et comme il avait déjà été établi qu'elle ne voulait pas que Éric meure, même si elle connaissait deux individus qui seraient heureux de s'en occuper pour elle, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de traiter avec lui.

Compte tenu de ce qu'il lui avait dit de son célibat, elle pouvait prédire qu'il allait jouer serrer pour avoir ses attentions, et elle de son côté ne pouvait que reconnaître ses capacités d'observation. Il avait parfaitement raison quand il avait mis en avant son besoin de complète fidélité et de monogamie pour qu'elle l'accepte, et le fait qu'il l'avait déjà prédit, et avait commencé à s'y conformer, était une immense preuve de son engagement – sans mentionner que c'était profondément touchant. Il savait très bien qu'elle connaissait l'étendue de sa libido, et il savait très bien ce que son sacrifice signifierait pour elle, surtout depuis qu'il avait tenu le coup (sans mauvais jeux de mots!), même après qu'elle ait tout fait pour lui rendre cela excessivement difficile.

Presque quatre semaines. Il n'en avait pas eu depuis presque _**quatre**_ semaines. Éric le dieu du sexe Northman avait dit non. Pour elle. Wow.

Elle regarda sa montre et s'émerveilla qu'il n'y ait eu que 90 minutes à peu près qui se soient écoulées depuis qu'il était passé la prendre. Cela semblait être des lustres, et elle se sentait comme si quelqu'un l'avait passé dans un tambour de machine à laver, mais avait oublié de l'accrocher pour la faire sécher. Épuisée, elle laissa retomber sa tête contre le siège et ferma les yeux.

«Fatiguée? » L'entendit-elle demander d'une voix tendre.

«Ouais, » admit-elle. Ce n'était pas la peine de le nier puisqu''elle savait qu'il pouvait sentir sa fatigue par le Lien.

Elle l'entendit se lever, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour le voir passer les causeuses. Curieuse, elle le regardait appuyé sur certaines manettes sur les pieds de la table et la pousser vers le bas au niveau des sièges. Avec aisance, il renversa le siège et le tira en avant, la surprenant lorsque l'ensemble glissa à plat. Il fit de même avec l'autre causeuse, et bientôt les deux causeuses avaient été converties en un lit avec la table abaissée servant de support pour le nouveau «matelas». Enfin, il ouvrit un compartiment de rangement intégré sous la causeuse et récupéra un oreiller de voyage et une couverture. Quand il eut fini, il lui présenta le lit avec fanfare et un petit sourire en coin.

"Comment savais-tu qu'il faisait cela?" demanda-t-elle.

«J'ai vu des installations semblables ailleurs, » a-t-il répondu.

«Quand sommes-nous censés atterrir? »

"Nous avons encore une heure trois quarts, plus ou moins vingt minutes", répondit-il.

Elle regardait le « lit » du coin de l'œil, se demandant quel serait son repos effectif si elle essayait de faire une sieste. Elle doutait de trouver le sommeil, mais pourrait faire semblant de lui donner une excuse pour ne pas lui parler, même si elle ne se faisait aucune illusion concernant le fait qu'il voulait entrer dans ce lit avec elle, ou tout au moins essayer.

Elle était encore en train de ruminer quand elle le vit lui offrir sa main. "Ma chère, tu es épuisée. Tu t'es tuée au travail ces derniers jours, et de ton propre aveu, tu as à peine dormi. Je prédis que nous allons rester debout jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, parler à tout le moins, et je préfère que tu ne t'endormes pas sur moi. "

Elle pesa le pour et le contre et tenta de prévoir les conséquences d'un refus. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être têtue comme son frère, mais elle n'était pas sotte. Eric avait raison. Elle était épuisée à plusieurs niveaux, et elle avait besoin de pouvoir penser clairement quand ils arriveraient où ils allaient pour être en mesure de le déjouer.

"D'accord", accepta-t-elle, en refusant sa main offerte et en se mettant debout d'elle-même. "Mais pas de drôles d'entourloupes», avertit-elle, comme elle s'assit sur le lit de fortune. Il était étonnamment doux et confortable.

"Je n'oserais jamais, » lui dit-il, en mettant un genou à terre.

La prochaine chose dont elle eut conscience, fut ses mains qui glissaient sur ses mollets et ses doigts accrochant le derrière de ses tennis, les enlevant et les déposant sur la moquette. Puis il attrapa son pied droit et commença à lui masser les chevilles, laissant ses doigts glisser vers le bas pour frotter le talon de son pied. Elle gémit.

"Mes pieds étaient en sang, » dit-il de cette même voix douce, il avait laissé ses doigts déployer leur magie, sur son talon recouvert de corne et ses orteils endoloris. «J'avais couru sur la route et je les avais blessés profondément. Tu m'as emmené dans ta cuisine, tu m'as fait asseoir, et tu m'as lavé mes pieds. Tu t'es accroupie et les a placés dans l'eau chaude. Tu as nettoyé les coupures et enlevé doucement la saleté. Quand tu as fini, tu les as séchés avec une serviette. "

Il changea de pied, reposant son pied droit et attrapant le gauche. Son toucher était respectueux et sublime. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de le regarder, c'était un superbe Viking non-mort, à genoux devant elle comme un suppliant. Elle pouvait sentir des échos de plaisir grâce à la connexion et le bout de ses pouces.

"Personne n'avait jamais fait une telle chose pour moi. Je ne m'en souvenais pas alors, mais maintenant oui. Je me souviens à quel point tu m'as fait sentir en sécurité et pris en charge. J'étais un étranger pour toi, cependant tu m'as sorti de la route et tu m'as donné un abri.

Ton toucher était un baume pour mon esprit embrouillé. Tu m'as rassuré. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais. Aucune idée de la raison de ma présence sur la route, aucune idée de ce qui m'était arrivé, mais à ce moment, assis dans ta cuisine, t'observant laver mes pieds, je savais que j'étais dans un endroit sûr avec une femme digne de confiance qui prendrait soin de moi. "

Elle sentit une larme s'échapper de ses yeux fermés à couler le long de sa joue, mais si Eric le vit, il n'en fit pas mention. Au lieu de cela, il termina avec ses pieds et se tourna pour passer son bras sous ses jambes tandis que l'autre était passé sous son dos. Doucement, il la souleva et la posa soigneusement sur le lit, retroussant ses jambes sur le matelas.

Elle se laissa aller, son corps relâché et son esprit proche de sombrer dans un abysse de bonheur, et elle le sentit mettre l'oreiller sous sa tête et la couvrir avec la fine couverture. Alors ses doigts caressèrent ses cheveux et sa bouche fraîche embrassa sa tempe.

"Dors bien, amante. Je te réveillerai quand nous serons sur le point d'atterrir."

Il lui semblait qu'elle avait murmuré un petit assentiment, mais elle n'était pas sure qu'il ait dépassé ses lèvres, puis cela n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'elle s'était endormie.

88888

«Amante. Amante, réveille-toi."

Elle émit une protestation parce qu'elle était bien au chaud et confortable, et elle ne voulait pas bouger, mais à ce moment-là une langue, humide mais fraîche, couru de la jonction de l'épaule, le long de son cou, jusqu'à l'endroit stratégique derrière l'oreille. Des frissons roulèrent sur sa colonne vertébrale alors que son corps tout entier revenait à la vie. A côté d'elle, Eric gronda doucement, lentement. Eric ...

"Eric!" gronda-t-elle en tapant sur sa bouche alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

Il était à côté d'elle sur le lit convertible, ses yeux bleus dilatée, ses crocs totalement sortis. Sa seule vue la faisait frissonner.

"Tu avais promis pas de drôles d'entourloupes,» l'accusa-t-elle, en essayant de maîtriser son corps consentant. Oui, cela faisait près de quatre semaines pour lui, mais cela avait été encore plus long pour elle, et ses instincts sexuels la titillaient jusqu'à remettre en cause son équilibre mental.

Il se pencha pour embrasser le même endroit stratégique derrière son oreille, son croc l'éraflant légèrement. «Je ne remets pas en cause ton sens de l'humour, amante, mais je ne trouve rien de drôle dans ce que je fais."

Sa réponse fut un grognement étouffé quand ses mains glissèrent le long de sa cage thoracique, et que ses doigts se mirent à pétrir sa chair comme un chat content, alors qu'il suçait sa peau, la serrant contre ses dents de devant et ses crocs.

"Ungh,» elle en eut le souffle coupé alors que son corps la trahit. Allait-il mordre? Allait-elle le laisser faire?

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle savait qu'elle devrait l'arrêter. Elle savait qu'il y avait de très bonnes raisons pour l'arrêter, mais elle ne pouvait en trouver aucune pour le moment. Elle hurla quand il la mordit légèrement, pas assez pour couper la peau, et il produisit un autre de ses gémissements tourmentés. Elle se tordit et son dos s'arqua, et il réagit en poussant une jambe sur la sienne afin que son entrejambe entre en contact avec sa cuisse tout en mordant le lobe de son oreille. Il commença une friction erratique contre sa jambe en même temps qu'une succion en staccato. Leur désir mutuel fusionnait dans le Lien, renvoyant tout semblant de pensée cohérente hors de son esprit pendant que son corps criait victoire ...

"Attention hôtes de l'Isle Elena. Nous atterrirons environ dans quinze minutes. S'il vous plaît remettez tous les bagages que vous avez récupérés dans les compartiments à bagages, retournez à vos places, et préparez-vous à l'atterrissage. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un vol agréable, et que vous profiterez de votre séjour sur l'Isle Elena, » leur dit une voix trop gaie et pré-enregistrée provenant du système audio du jet.

"Putain", entendit-elle Eric grogner.

_«Oui! Non! Non! Ne t'arrête pas! »_ Voulut-elle crier, mais il partait déjà loin d'elle, les yeux hagards, les cheveux en désordre, une bosse visible dans l'entrejambe de son jeans tendu.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, dans une dernière tentative désespérée pour le retenir, mais il avait bougé pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, la tête dans ses mains.

"Sauvé par le pilote, » dit-il, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment soulagé.

Elle soupira, essayant de ne pas trop faire la moue, et le rejoignit en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Leurs jambes se touchaient, et il se tourna pour la regarder, un petit sourire sur son visage.

«Tu attires les ennuis », commenta-t-il avec un petit signe de la tête.

Elle renifla. «Tu es celui qui voulait me trainer dans ce voyage."

Son visage s'adoucit et il lui effleura la joue avec un doigt. "Juste".

Elle voulait dire quelque chose maintenant qu'elle commençait sentir les effets de son plaisir se dissiper, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, et il la pressait pour qu'elle se lève de façon à ce qu'il puisse remettre les deux causeuses de nouveau dans leur position d'origine et tirer sur la table pour la remonter à sa hauteur normale. Elle retourna vers le grand siège inclinable rembourré et s'y installa, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise sans ceinture de sécurité.

"Que vas-tu faire au sujet de cette table?" demanda-t-elle, en indiquant le pied brisé et la charnière tordue, quand il reprit sa place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

«Payer pour les dégâts bien sûr."

"Comment vas-tu leur expliquer que ça se soit cassé? »

Il haussa les épaules. «Je pourrais être honnête et dire que je l'ai frappé quand j'ai perdu mon sang-froid, ou ...» Il ricana, retour du Éric qu'elle avait appris à connaître. "Je pourrais leur dire que nous étions « très amicaux » et que nous avons découvert que la table ne pouvait pas soutenir nos 2 poids à la fois."

Elle résista à l'envie de lui taper sur le bras. C'était tout à fait lui, mais la suggestion obscène la fit se sentir mieux et la détendit.

"Tu pourrais. »

Il se rengorgea un peu. «Bien sûr."

"Et tu dis que **j**_**e suis**_ synonyme de problèmes, » se plaignit-elle. "Tu veux que tout le monde pense que nous n'avons rien fait d'autre que de s'envoyer en l'air pendant tout le vol. »

"Nous ne serions pas les premiers», répondit-il d'un ton raisonnable, mais cela ne la fit pas se sentir mieux. Elle fronça les sourcils, et il fronça les sourcils en réponse, son visage de plus en plus pensif. «Je suis heureux cependant, que nous ayons été interrompus.

J'étais sur le point de briser ma promesse, et ensuite j'aurais été en colère contre moi-même. Mais tu étais trop tentante couchée là blottie dans la couverture. Je ne pouvais pas résister. »

"Ouais, ouais, ouais. Je suis un gros éclair appétissant pour vampire, avec option sang de fée, » railla-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. "Tu dois vraiment arrêter de te cacher derrière ton sang féérique il n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi. Le fait que tu sois en partie fée n'est pas la raison de mon attirance pour toi. J'ai été avec beaucoup, beaucoup de femmes qui ont revendiqué un ancêtre fée, et aucune d'entre elles ne m'a touché comme tu l'as fait."

Elle avala sa salive et détourna les yeux de son regard intense, sentant la chaleur monter dans ses joues.

"Tu m'as dit un jour qu'il expliquait beaucoup de choses, » marmonna-t-elle.

«Je voulais dire que cela expliquait pourquoi tu es un aimant à danger et pourquoi tant d'êtres surnaturels sont attirés par toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu supposais qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse pour que je ..."

Il s'arrêta parce qu'elle avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et le regardait comme une biche dans les lumières de phares.

_«Ne le dis pas. Ne dis pas que tu m'aimes!» _pensait elle frénétiquement. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer ça maintenant, non pas avec le souvenir de ses mains et de ses baisers si frais dans sa mémoire. Elle voulait le Eric qu'il avait été, pas celui qu'il était devenu.

"Pour cette raison je savais que tu étais spéciale à partir du moment où je t'ai rencontré, » finit-il précautionneusement, mais cela sonnait faux même pour elle.

Elle pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux de nouveau, en regardant par la fenêtre dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait voir le sol approcher, mais il faisait trop sombre.

«As-tu bien dormi? Il m'a semblé que c'était le cas. Tu n'étais pas inquiète ou mal à l'aise, » dit-il, essayant sans doute de la distraire du second problème de tout vol pour elle : l'atterrissage. »

"Je suppose. Je me sens vraiment plus reposée, mais si j'ai rêvé je ne m'en souviens plus." Elle se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, quand elle avait découvert la robe bleue. "Tu avais dit avoir rêvé de moi dans la robe bleue. Est-ce que les vampires rêvent?"

«Parfois, mais ce n'est pas comme les humains. Habituellement, si nous rêvons dans la journée, nous ne nous en souvenons pas."

Elle hocha la tête. Cela ressemblait un peu à un rêve humain pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer. Elle pouvait sentir l'avion descendre, et pouvait presque sentir le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle se raidit et Eric saisit sa main, l'obligeant à le regarder. Elle le laissa la soutenir du regard, se laissant emporter dans ses yeux bleus jusqu'à ce que le monde ne se réduise à rien d'autre qu'à son visage la contemplant. Un peu plus tard, l'avion se posait sans même un à-coup ou un rebondissement.

Elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait, elle imaginait que l'avion avançait vers l'aéroport, et Eric lui fit un sourire narquois et relâcha sa main. Elle chercha du regard leurs affaires et découvrit qu'il avait remballé le sac de vêtements pendant qu'elle dormait, laissant seulement les grosses parkas. Puisque son manteau framboise n'était pas en vue, elle supposa qu'il l'avait emballé dans le sac de vêtements avec les nouveaux chandails et tenues. Il avait aussi laissé les bottes de côté, semblait-il.

L'avion était encore en mouvement, elle resta donc assise, mais elle reporta ses yeux sur la porte du cockpit fermé, soucieuse de se retrouver hors de petit jet. Eric s'éclaircit la gorge - une chose très humaine - attirant son attention, et elle tourna la tête pour le voir la regarder avec une expression très sérieuse.

_"Oh-oh ...»_

"Amante... Il y a certaines choses que je dois te dire. Certaines choses auxquels tu dois te préparer pour ...», commença-t-il avec soin, et son niveau d'anxiété atteint son paroxysme.

Elle le sentait essayer d'influer sur son état d'esprit par le Lien, en essayant de la calmer un peu pour qu'il puisse continuer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux, rassemblant son courage.

"Ok, qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de savoir?"

Il la considérait sérieusement et hocha la tête, semblant s'être décidé.

«Tu vas voir des choses que la plupart des humains ne voit jamais. Garde à l'esprit que la plupart des clients sur l'Isle Elena ne sont pas humains. Certains d'entre eux ne ressemblent pas à ce que tu as déjà vu. Certains d'entre eux peuvent même être très effrayants et étranges pour toi». Il tendit la main et la lui prit de nouveau, et elle sentit sa force couler en elle, comme elle l'avait senti couler en elle dans la nuit du procès de la reine à Rhodes. "Mais rappelez-toi ceci: tu es _**parfaitement en sécurité**_ ici. Personne ne te fera de mal; peu importe leur aspect effrayant. Il n'y a pas d'ennemis ici, pour aucun de nous. Je suis avec toi. S'il y a un problème, je vais y faire face. Je vais te protéger si besoin était, mais je n'ai aucune raison de croire que tu seras en danger alors que nous sommes ici. Tu comprends? »

Elle hocha la tête et il continua.

"Maintenant, si tu vois quelque chose qui te fait sursauter, ne regarde pas. Baisse les yeux et essaye d'intégrer l'information. Fais de ton mieux pour rester calme. Les invités viennent ici pour être eux-mêmes ils ne tentent donc pas de cacher qui ils sont. Tu dois te préparer à cela. Comprends-tu? Tu dois te comporter comme la Belle du sud que tu es».

Elle fit un petit sourire narquois, mais acquiesça. "Okay."

Il sourit à son tour, son sourire empreint de fierté. "C'est ma Sookie. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu es courageuse et intelligente. Il te faudra peu de temps pour t'ajuster, mais je sais que tu me rendras fier."

Elle se redressa, soutenue par sa foi en elle, et il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser. Elle y répondit, puis se rassit alors qu'il relâchait sa main, et tourna son attention une fois de plus vers la porte du cockpit.

Le jet avait fini par s'arrêter, pendant qu'il lui parlait, et elle serra et desserra ses mains alors qu'elle attendait avec impatience le pilote pour sortir afin qu'il ouvre la porte et les fasse sortir de l'avion. Elle entendit le bruit de la serrure et vit la porte s'ouvrir, puis elle comprit tout à fait ce qu'Eric avait essayé de lui dire.

Ce qui était entré dans le cockpit était un homme blanc brun dans un uniforme bleu. Ce qui en était sorti était un ... un homme-oiseau. Ou quelque chose. Il avait des plumes en guise de cheveux, des plumes grises étaient collées près de sa tête, et un bec, où son nez et la bouche devait être.

Elle retint son souffle et baissa les yeux, mais pas avant de voir le mécanisme de verrouillage des portes extérieures et de voir que sa main n'avait que trois, longs, doigts griffues recouverts de peau grise comme ceux d'un oiseau de proie. Elle fit un son de déglutissement, mais sentait Eric proche d'elle, la calmant et lui donnant du courage.

«Viens, amante», dit Eric, en offrant sa main. Elle l'attrapa et la tint comme si il s'agissait de lui sauver la vie.

Il la hissa pour la mettre sur ses pieds, puis la relâcha assez longtemps pour glisser sa nouvelle parka extra chaude sur elle, ses mains lui massant les épaules brièvement, puis il lui prit la main de nouveau et la guida vers l'ouverture. Le «pilote» était encore là, debout, attendant qu'ils débarquent, et elle lui jeta un bref regard et lui fit un sourire nerveux.

"Bonjour. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Merci pour cet agréable voyage, » dit-elle, sachant que son accent du Sud était plus marqué quand elle était nerveuse.

L'homme-oiseau la regarda, ses yeux tout ronds et jaunes comme un faucon, et lui fit un petit signe de tête et un petit cri strident qui elle l'espérait était bon signe. Elle sentait ses lèvres se replier dans son sourire si caractéristique.

Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre quand le vent de l'extérieur, se précipita à l'intérieur et la frappa au visage.

_« Oh. Mon. Dieu. »_

Elle resta immobile, ne revenant pas de ce qu'elle venait d'éprouver, mais Eric tourna son visage vers la porte et inhala, laissant échapper un bruit de satisfaction. Il lui saisit la main pour la tirer en avant. Elle résista. Il sentit sa résistance, se retourna vers elle avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage, puis roula des yeux et se dirigea vers elle. Elle fit un petit pas en arrière, de peur qu'il ne la jette tout simplement sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre, mais il vint mettre sa main dans la poche de sa parka et en tira un chapeau et des gants. Il enfonça le chapeau avec impatience, mais doucement, sur sa tête – pas vraiment droit pourrait-elle ajouter - et glissa les gants sur ses mains molles.

«Viens, amante, » dit-il, lui prenant la main de nouveau.

Elle freina des quatre fers. "Non, non, non, » plaida-t-elle, mais il était inutile de le combattre alors qu'il tirait, inexorablement, vers la porte ouverte. Elle entendit l'homme-oiseau faire des bruits de pépiements qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un rire alors qu'elle était traînée devant lui.

Une fois sorti de l'avion, elle expérimenta l'horreur totale de la chose. Il faisait froid. Non ... Il _**gelait**_. Le vent était une bête sauvage qui déchiquetait sa tendre peau du Sud. L'air glacial menaçant de geler l'humidité sur ses globes oculaires. Elle était certaine que si elle crachait, il serait solide avant de toucher le sol.

"Eric!" s'écria-t-elle alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux au sommet de l'escalier pliant.

Ses yeux étaient brillants et il souriait comme un dément. Il jubilait face du vent glacé. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche et le respirer, ses crocs totalement descendus, puis il se tourna vers elle, avec une expression extatique.

"Cela irait beaucoup plus vite, amante, si tu me laissais te porter. »

Elle était trop réfrigérée pour argumenter, frissonnant déjà, et elle put juste faire un hochement de tête. Il rit et lui présenta son dos, lui indiquant de grimper de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait la nuit où Hallow et son frère avaient été fureter autour de la maison de Bill.

Elle monta sur lui, les mains s'agrippant à ses épaules pendant que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de ses hanches. Il passa ses bras sous ses genoux et sauta dans l'escalier. Elle retint un cri, certaine que le vent gèlerait la salive de sa bouche. Pourquoi! Oh, pourquoi, avait-elle accepté cela?

Elle cacha son visage dans son épaule et sa nuque pour se protéger du froid, et elle se dit que si elle avait pris la peine de sortir avec un homme avec un rythme cardiaque, elle aurait pu avoir chaud. Le maximum qu'il pouvait lui apporter consistait en une protection contre le vent.

"Eric, je vais te tuer!" menaça-t-elle, en tenant ses yeux fermés parce qu'ils avaient du mal à s'humidifier.

Sa seule réponse fut un rire à gorge déployée alors qu'il courait avec elle plaquée sur lui.

'_Je suis morte. Je vais devenir un esquimau à la Sookie le temps que nous atteignons l'intérieur. Ca serait bien sa veine si je gelais à mort avant qu'il ait pu me mettre au lit! __Stupide, Sookie! Stupide! __Stupide! C'est un véritable __**Viking**__. Il aime le froid! Oh, je vais mourir!'_

"Nous y sommes presque, amante."

_«Ah bien, parce que je ne sens plus mes orteils. Ni mon visage, ni mes mains ... »_

Un instant plus tard, elle entendit le bruit de ses bottes atterrir sur une surface en bois, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'ils étaient sur le seuil d'un bâtiment massif en pierre et en bois. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose venant tout droit du Grand Nord: les buches brutes taillées aussi largement qu'une Volkswagen, d'immenses fenêtres panoramiques déversaient une chaude lumière dans les ténèbres, des murs en pierre soutenaient un toit à double pente.

Il la fit passer par un jeu de portes coulissantes en verre qui donnait immédiatement sur une entrée de pierre, suite à une deuxième série de portes qui s'ouvraient après que le premier jeu de portes se fut fermé. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea délibérément dans une salle immense avec un plafond qui devait être haut de trois étages et d'une cheminée en pierre massive qui devait être encore plus haute. Il la posa dans une chaise à bascule, une des douze présentes, placées en face d'un grand foyer. La belle flambée dans la cheminée commença le processus de décongélation alors qu'Eric retirait délicatement son chapeau et ses gants.

«Là, amante, maintenant tu vas être au chaud. Reste ici pendant que je vais nous enregistrer pour l'arrivée"

Elle voulait lui dire exactement ce qu'elle pensait de son choix de lieu de rendez-vous, mais ses dents claquaient trop. Il lui donna un baiser rapide, ses lèvres glacées par le froid, et disparut.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se réchauffer assez pour ouvrir sa parka et s'en défaire par elle-même, mais elle y réussit enfin, et bientôt elle se sentit moins comme un esquimau et plus elle-même, par une froide journée à Bon Temps. Elle glissa le rocking-chair plus près du feu, et réchauffa ses mains, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Jusqu'à présent, elle était la seule dans la salle immense, et elle remarqua de nombreux endroits pour s'asseoir indiqués par des tapis Amérindiens tissés. En plus des chaises à bascule, il y avait aussi plusieurs sièges en cuir avec des tables, des tables à café et des chaises, et même un groupe de poufs tous groupés autour de ce qui semblait être une table Parchisi. Le décor était constitué de montagnes escarpées, avec des poutres apparentes le long du toit et les meubles dans des tons de terre comme le marron, le beige et le vert. Cela avait vraiment l'air d'un pavillon de chasse, le genre de ceux que l'on voit en vedette sur la chaîne Voyage (The travel channel) comme certains des meilleurs endroits où séjourner dans le Grand Nord. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle allait effectivement s'y retrouver.

Si elle n'était pas tout à fait consciente qu'elle avait été traînée là par un viking mort-vivant qui était bien trop heureux **de son sort**, elle aurait pu aimer cet endroit. Il était chaud et accueillant à sa façon. Pas Bayou Chic ou Avant-guerre, mais joli, et elle pouvait apprécier à quel point le bâtiment semblait bien entretenu. Mais elle devait trouver une façon de quitter l'île avant qu'elle ne meure gelée ou qu'elle fasse quelque chose qui serait tout aussi mortel, comme laisser le Viking mort-vivant la garder jusqu'à ce qu'ils «arrivent à un accord."

Elle se projeta mentalement aux alentours, essayant d'obtenir une image du terrain. Il y avait beaucoup d'esprits autour d'elle dans les chambres à proximité et se déplaça dans la grande structure. La plupart d'entre eux n'étaient que marginalement lisibles par ses pouvoirs télépathiques et quelques-uns étaient des «blancs», comme les vampires. Elle passa sur eux, à la recherche d'un esprit qu'elle pourrait atteindre dans l'espoir qu'il serait disposé à l'aider. Elle ne pouvait pas être le seul être humain sur l'île, si? Si elle l'était, sa cause était entendue.

Elle commençait à abandonner tout espoir quand deux esprits passèrent à sa portée. Tous deux étaient humains à n'en pas douter, mais il y en avait un qui était un bien meilleur émetteur. Elle les balaya, insistant doucement, et fut choquée quand tous deux s'aperçurent immédiatement qu'elle les scannait. Un disparut de son radar comme si la personne – elle était à peu près sure que c'était une femme – avait levé un bouclier, mais l'autre vint à la charge. « Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? » Intervint une voix belligérante. Elle fut secouée mentalement, essayant de faire retraite, mais l'esprit la suivit. **«Qui êtes-vous?»** « Je m'appelle Sookie Stackhouse. » répondit-elle. «Que faisiez-vous à sonder nos pensées?» Ainsi les deux humains étaient ensemble, réalisa-t-elle. « Je suis désolée. Je viens juste d'arriver et j'essayai de voir qui il y avait à proximité. »

_«Ne sais-tu donc pas que c'est impoli de fouiller dans le cerveau des autres?"_

Elle fit la grimace. Elle le savait trop bien, mais elle était en difficulté et avait besoin d'aide. L'esprit, elle était sûre que celui-ci aussi était une femme, s'insinua à tâtons dans ses pensées et vint «plus près."

_«Quel genre d'ennui?_

_"J'ai besoin de partir de cette île"._

_«Pourquoi? Tu disais que tu viens d'arriver. "_

_«Je ...»_ Que pouvait-elle dire? Qu'elle avait été kidnappée? Qu'elle avait été traînée ici et était maintenant détenue contre sa volonté? Elle se sentait coupable d'y penser parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais à temps désespérés, mesures désespérées, non?

Un rire mental résonna dans sa tête. '_Personne ne te croira',_ fut-elle réprimander.

La remontrance la piqua et elle rétorqua _«Pourquoi? Parce qu'un Sup n'aurait jamais pu enlever un humain et le détenir contre son gré?_

_«Bien sûr qu'ils le feraient. Cela arrive tout le temps. Mais ils ne les mettent pas __**ici**__, '_ intervint l'explication cryptique.

_«Que veux-tu dire?_

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix dit plus doucement, _«Qu'est-ce que le "Sup "comme tu dis, t'as dit de cet endroit?_

_«Que c'était un endroit sûr pour Sups»._

Plus de silence. _«Rien d'autre?_

_«Pas vraiment. Il a dit les Sups viennent ici pour être eux-mêmes. Que c'est l'un des endroits les plus anciens et les plus jalousement gardés._

_«C'est vrai. Seuls ceux qui ont été ici avant ou qui ont été invités peuvent venir ici.__»_

_Il a également déclaré qu'il faisait froid, mais il ne m'a pas dit que ce serait __**glacial!**_'

Plus de rires mentaux. _«Tu penses qu'il fait froid? »_

_«Oui!_

_«Chérie, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le froid. Nous ne sommes même pas descendus aux chiffres unitaires. Il ne fait que 22° (Fahrenheit soit à peu près -5° en Celsius) ce soir._

_'__**Vingt-deux!**__ Je suis une fille de Louisiane! Je vais mourir de froid!_

_«Demandes à ton Sup de te garder au chaud»,_ fut la réponse sournoise.

_«Il n'a pas de chaleur corporel!_ Déplora-t-elle.

_«Ah, c'est l'un d'entre eux. »_

A ce moment-là l'objet de sa consternation revint semblant bien trop joyeux en comparaison de son état misérable.

«Nous sommes enregistrées, amante. Nous sommes dans le chalet 16, » lui dit Éric.

_«Le petit ami est de retour? » _demanda la voix, entendant de toute évidence Éric par ses pensées.

_«Ce n'est pas mon petit ami."_

_«Peu importe. Je m'en fiche. Mais tu devrais lui demander de t'en dire plus au sujet de cet endroit et pourquoi les démons viennent ici._

Elle voulait en demander plus à la voix, comme son nom par exemple, mais la femme mystère avait relevé son bouclier, et était passée sous son radar comme sa compagne. Ses derniers mots la gênait, cependant, et elle se demande où la femme voulait en venir.

Note de la traductrice : désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre


	5. Chapter 5

Laisse entrer l'amour (Let love in)

Par Terri Botta

Traduction: Blue77

Je ne possède pas La Communauté du Sud. Les droits d'auteur appartiennent à Charlaine Harris. Je suis pauvre pas la peine de me traîner en justice.

Note de l'auteure : Ca va devenir chaud côté sexe très bientôt! Je le promets!

Chapitre Cinq

"Une table près du feu, s'il vous plaît», dit Éric à l'hôtesse. «Ma compagne n'est pas habituée au froid."

La femme à peau bleue hocha la tête et changea de chemin pour aller vers le foyer de pierre. "Bien sûr, Monsieur. Par là, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle sa voix pleine d'un accent que Sookie ne reconnut pas.

Ils furent guidés vers une table à côté de la cheminée, et Éric recula la chaise la plus proche de la chaleur. Il prit le manteau de Sookie et le drapa sur le dos de son fauteuil, puis repoussa son siège, comme un gentleman du Sud, il s'assit alors dans la chaise en face. L'hôtesse leur remit à chacun un menu, mais Sookie remarqua que celui qu'elle avait reçu était différent de celui donné à Éric. Son menu était grand et contenait trois pages, mais Éric n'avait qu'une seule page de papier crème attaché à une couverture rigide.

«Merci», dit Éric courtoisement.

"Toth sera votre serveur. Il sera là sous peu pour prendre votre commande." La femme se tourna vers elle. «Voulez-vous un cocktail?"

Sookie avala sa salive, mais la femme ne sembla pas offensée ou indisposée par son inconfort. "Euh, un gin tonic, s'il vous plaît."

L'hôtesse hocha la tête et les laissa. Éric parcouru son menu avec intérêt, mais elle avait peur de regarder le sien. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'une retraite pour démons pouvait proposer en nourriture humaine acceptable. Finalement elle se lança et fut choquée de découvrir des propositions banales telles le pain de viande et le poulet au parmesan. Pendant qu'elle prenait une décision, une serveuse du bar lui apporta sa boisson. Elle en avait bien besoin parce que la fille avait des oreilles comme celles d'animaux sur la tête et une queue comme celle d'un chat que se balançait de l'arrière de sa courte jupe. Elle plongea son visage dans le menu et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. D'un coup d'œil, elle constata qu'Éric lui souriait narquoisement.

Elle avait un peu peur de commander les travers de porcelet au barbecue, optant plutôt pour essayer un demi-poulet rôti au miel en espérant qu'ils sauraient le faire. Une fois qu'elle eut fait sa sélection, elle reposa son menu et jeta un coup d'œil plus approfondi à la salle, se forçant à déterminer tous les types de Sups qui étaient en train de dîner ou de converser avec leurs compagnons. La salle résonnait de plusieurs langues, dont certaines n'étaient parlées nulle part, d'où elle était originaire. De la musique classique douce jouait en fond sonore, quelque chose d'agréable avec du violon. Elle savait que l'audition des sups était accrue et sensible aux bruits intenses. Tant et si bien que souvent elle se demandait comment les vampires pouvaient supporter la musique à fortes décibels diffusée à Fangtasia. Elle n'avait en fait jamais demandé comment ils faisaient.

Mais en regardant autour d'elle, elle se rappela ce que la télépathe sans nom lui avait dit. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle devrait demander à Éric pourquoi les Sups venaient ici, et sous-entendait que le complexe avait une réputation de quelque nature - une qui rendrait les gens sceptiques, si elle en faisait le tour en disant que le Viking non mort l'avait enlevée et la retenait contre sa volonté.

'Ca a_rrive tout le temps. Par contre ils ne les amèneraient pas __**ici**__,'_ lui avait dit la voix. Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Quel genre de lieu était l'Isle Elena si personne ne croyait qu'elle était détenue en otage?

Elle haletait, les yeux exorbités. Et si ... Et si c'était l'un de ces lieux pour «couples»? Comme ceux dont elle avait toujours vu la publicité à la télévision? Pour partir en escapade romantique tout inclus, généralement sur une plage quelque part avec beaucoup de soleil et des vêtements étriqués. Et si Éric l'avait emmenée à l'équivalent d'un _Sandals_ pour Sups? _(note de la traductrice : __La chaîne Sandals regroupe les hôtels les plus romantiques en bord des plus belles plage de la Caraïbe. Crée exclusivement pour les couples, en Jamaïque, à Sainte Lucie, Antigua et aux Bahamas, Sandals est également l'excellence du all inclusive. Fin de la page de pub, on en découvre des choses grâce à fanfiction !)_

Elle saisit son verre et prit une bonne gorgée, en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec. Éric ferait-il cela? Oh, elle parierait que oui! Ca lui ressemblerait bien de l'amener dans un nid d'amour pour vampires. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour l'accuser de ça quand elle regarda son visage et s'arrêta. Il ne la regardait pas, ses yeux étaient sur le feu dans l'âtre, et il avait l'air ... loin et malgré tout triste. On aurait dit qu'il était comme la nuit, où il l'avait conduit pour rencontrer son arrière grand-père quand il avait admis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie et celle de Pam.

Ravalant son indignation, elle refit le tour de la pièce du regard. Si sa théorie était correcte, alors il devrait y avoir des tas de couples heureux perdus dans les yeux des uns et des autres pendant le dîner. Mais à part un autre couple qui se tenait la main sur la table, elle ne vit aucun autre signe de bonheur conjugal, ou extra-conjugal. En même temps, elle ne voyait pas d'enfants présents non plus, il ne s'agissait donc pas non plus d'un hébergement pour "famille".

Ce qu'elle voyait c'était des groupes de Sups de multiples formes et de tailles différentes (_**de beaucoup**_ de formes et de tailles différentes, dont certaines étaient très différentes en effet!), tout en appréciant la compagnie de leurs compagnons dans ce qui semblait être une atmosphère détendue, de façon désinvolte. Il n'y avait rien de snob ou formelle dans l'endroit où ils étaient, en fait, l'accent semblait être mis sur le confort et la détente.

Elle abaissa ses boucliers un peu pour faire une lecture barométrique mentale, et constata que l'ambiance générale dans la salle n'était pas à l'amour ou à l'envie charnelle, mais à la paix et à la relaxation. Les invités étaient pour la plupart heureux, baignant dans le calme et le contentement qui régnait dans la salle, et il n'y avait rien de précipité ou de désordonné, pas même dans le service qui circulait dans la salle de manière efficace, mais sans hâte.

"Eric, quel est cet endroit?" l'interrogea-t-elle, percevant une autre sensation, mais c'en était une qu'elle avait du mal à identifier.

Il la regarda et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il avait l'air d'avoir mille ans. Non pas physiquement, bien sûr, mais dans ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient anciens et reflétaient la vie d'un millénaire. Elle le regarda, et ses prochaines paroles furent bloquées dans sa gorge parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir. Alors le sujet devint sans objet car un visage frais, ayant l'air principalement humain, d'un jeune serveur dans un uniforme simple composé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise à col blanc arriva à leur table.

"Bonjour. Je suis Toth. Je serai votre serveur ce soir, » les salua le garçon.

Il était maigre et nerveux, mesurait environ 1m75, avec une chevelure couleur argentée qui semblait être des dreadlocks. Ses yeux étaient d'un violet Sup perçant, Sookie nota qu'il avait cinq doigts, des oreilles humaines et pas de queue, et elle se demanda si le choix du garçon avait été délibérée. Elle commençait rapidement à comprendre que faire que les hôtes se sentent en sûreté et bien faisait partie des services du complexe hôtelier.

"Bonjour", dit-elle, ravie de s'obliger à le regarder, et encore plus heureuse de parvenir à contrôler son rictus nerveux.

"Souhaitez-vous connaître nos spécialités de ce soir?" demanda Toth.

«Bien sûr», répondit-elle en joignant ses mains devant elle.

«Ce soir nous vous proposons un veau Oscar comme viande, des gâteaux de crabe grillés façon Maryland ou un poisson blanc du lac supérieur pour nos sélections de fruits de mer, et des fettuccine aux épinards avec des cèpes et des pleurotes, des tomates cerises, des asperges, dans une sauce teintée de marsala pour notre sélection de plats végétariens », récita Toth sans hésitation et sans avoir à regarder des notes.

Elle cligna des yeux. "Wow."

Toth sourit, puis se tourna vers Eric. «Pour vous, monsieur, nous avons un stock limité de vignesang de fée et du rhésus négatif AB sous la main."

"Du AB négatif humain ou du AB négatif de vignesang?" demanda Éric.

"Les deux, monsieur." Toth les regardait. «Êtes-vous prêt à passer commande? »

"Ummm. Que diable, je vais essayer les gâteaux au crabe, » répondit-elle, en lui remettant son menu.

"Excellent choix. Et pour vous, monsieur?"

«Je vais prendre le vignesang de fée, dilué avec du O négatif", répondit Éric.

«Aimeriez-vous mélanger la dilution vous-même ou aimeriez-vous que nous la mélangions pour vous?

"Apportez-moi les gousses et je vais le faire moi-même."

Elle fronça ses sourcils. C'était comme s'il parlait une toute autre langue considérant le degré de compréhension de ce qu'il disait.

"Et pour votre O neg, voulez-vous de l'humain, du synthétique ou de la vignesang?

Elle le regarda, un sourcil levé.

"Vignesang, et apportez-moi un verre de AB négatif, en vignesang également. Par respect pour ma compagne, je ne veux pas boire du sang humain en sa présence."

Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il ajoute "à moins que cela ne soit le sien», ce qu'il ne fit pas. Elle n'était pas certaine si elle était impressionnée par sa retenue ou déçue.

"Entendu, monsieur."

Avec cela, Toth était parti.

"Qu'est-ce que tout cela?" demanda-t-elle.

«A quoi précisément fais-tu allusion? » répondit-il, l'air innocent. Elle le connaissait mieux que cela.

"La partie concernant le fait que tu ne bois pas de sang humain en face de moi, et ces trucs sur la vignesang de fée. Qu'est-ce que la vignesang de fée?"

"La vignesang est l'équivalent dans le monde démoniaque pour le TrueBlood. C'est une plante génétiquement créée pour imiter le sang humain. Elle se présente dans un certain nombre de variétés. Évidemment le O et le AB négatifs sont des variétés de types de sang humains, mais la fée est conçue pour imiter le sang des fées ", expliqua Éric.

"Donc, on obtient du sang de fée ou son équivalent manufacturé, déclara-t-elle doucement. Elle savait que le sang de fée était enivrant pour les vampires.

«Oui, mais il est puissant donc je vais le diluer avec de l'O négatif".

«Et le AB négatif? C'est le groupe sanguin le plus rare au monde, n'est-ce pas?"

"Le deuxième plus rare. Le plus rare est le sang Bombay. J'en ai eu et ne l'ai pas trouvé... à mon goût. Les humains avec du sang Bombay ne sont pas appétissants pour les vampires."

«Pourquoi pas?" Le sujet était macabre mais intéressant.

«Le sang Bombay est ...» Il s'arrêta pour chercher un mot. "Aigre. Il sent ... mauvais comme de la viande qui est resté trop longtemps sans cuisson».

"Il a un goût de pourriture alors. »

Il acquiesça. "Quelque chose comme ça."

Juste à ce moment-là la fille-chat lui apporta un autre gin-tonic, attrapant au passage son verre vide, sans un mot.

"Qu'est-elle?" demanda-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas fixer la queue de la fille.

Éric haussa les épaules. "Un démon chat quelconque. Mi-démon considérant son apparence."

"Comment le sais-tu? »

"Elle a l'air à demi-transformée, comme un métamorphe mordu et pas née ainsi. »

"Alors, elle a été mordue? »

«Je ne dis pas cela, mais c'est improbable parce que même les mordus ont l'air humain la plupart du temps. Pour avoir cette apparence tout le temps, je suis enclin à croire que l'un des parents était humain tandis que l'autre était un Neko-Youkai asiatique. Elle en a la structure osseuse. "

Sa réponse sur un ton naturel était tout à la fois bienvenue et troublante. Elle essayait de penser à une autre question, quand il fit un geste de la main en direction de la salle commune et la regarda comme pour lui demander son opinion.

«Alors, qu'en penses-tu? »

Elle étrécit ses yeux. "Je pense qu'il gèle et que je veux rentrer chez moi." Là, elle l'avait dit.

Il ne sembla pas surpris, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir faire quoi que ce soit. Sa bouche s'étira en un petit sourire.

«Il ne fait pas si froid que ça, » déclara-t-il.

«Ecoute, Eric, peut-être que tu as déjà été au pôle Nord, mais je n'ai jamais quitté la Louisiane ou si peu. Je suis une fille du Sud, et je ne peux pas gérer ces températures froides, » argumenta-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle sentit son amusement avant qu'elle ne l'entendit rire.

"Sookie. Sookie ...» répondit-il en secouant la tête, les épaules secouées par son petit rire.

Elle était sur le point de lui tomber dessus quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elle s'arrêta net.

"Sookie, ma chère. Tu as mis des fanatiques religieux à terre. On t'a tiré dessus, tu as été transpercée d'un pieu, enlevée, battue, et tu es allée au-delà de tes limites. Tu as vécu une guerre de loup-garous, de sorcières, un attentat et un coup d'état. Es-tu sérieuse, vas-tu me dire que tu crains d'être mise à mal par quelques degrés de moins?

Alors qu'elle tentait de formuler une réponse, il tendit la main et la lui prit. Le contact était électrique et une part d'elle-même en fut chamboulée. Elle ne voulait pas de lui dire que ce n'était pas le temps qu'elle craignait, mais plutôt ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué ou qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait qu'il soit comme avant. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était le seul homme qui l'avait fait se sentir importante, le seul qui ne l'ait jamais mis en premier (même s'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler qui il était à l'époque). Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle donnerait tout ou presque ce qu'elle avait pour ressentir à nouveau ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant ces quelques jours, ou d'admettre qu'elle l'avait pleuré comme on le ferait d'un être cher disparu. Elle ne voulait pas dire tout cela parce que ça l'effrayait, et c'était honnête, et engendrerait trop de douleur.

Elle essayait de trouver un moyen d'échapper à la montée de ses émotions qui pointaient dangereusement leur nez, quand soudain, il était en elle, tout autour d'elle, l'inondant de son essence même. C'était comme s'ils avaient fusionné, comme si le Lien était ouvert complètement, et ils étaient un être dans deux corps désormais réunis. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu s'y noyer.

Mais tout aussi rapidement que c'était arrivé, ce fut fini, et elle sentit qu'il reculait comme une marée de printemps, grattant les couches de sable de révélant les coquillages enfouis en dessous.

'_Tous les masques vont tomber maintenant,'_ pensait-elle, mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où cela venait.

Ils se tenaient toujours les mains quand elle émergea, et elle savait qu'elle devait être comme en état de choc, mais il semblait imperturbable. Son assurance constante fit plus pour la rassurer que tout autre chose, et elle jeta un regard nerveux dans la salle pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué que le monde avait cessé de tourner pendant une seconde - au moins pour elle, mais l'incident semblait être passé inaperçu.

«Je vais te faire une offre. Donne-moi un jour. Si tu souhaites toujours rentrer chez toi d'ici à demain soir, nous partirons», proposa Eric.

Elle retira sa main de la sienne et la posa sur ses genoux, pas encore remise de ses émotions. Eric s'insinua en elle à nouveau, non plus complètement cette fois, et elle sentit son influence apaisante, comme s'il l'avait pris doucement par les épaules et l'immobilisait. Il ne semblait pas du tout touché, ou surpris, par ce qui se passait.

"Eric ..."

Elle fut interrompue par Toth apportant sa salade et la boisson d'Eric. Il plaça une salade de taille décente en face d'elle, puis installa ce qui ressemblait à un petit autocuiseur à vapeur pour riz noir laqué en face d'Eric, avec un grand verre et un petit couteau à lame étroite. Eric le remercia. Le serveur hocha la tête et disparut à nouveau.

Heureuse de la distraction procurée par la nourriture, elle commença à manger sa salade pendant qu'elle regardait Eric soulever le couvercle de la machine à vapeur pour révéler ce qui semblait être un tas d'avocats souples cuisant à la vapeur. Elle vit Eric respirer et laisser échapper un soupir satisfait avant de sélectionner l'une des choses et de percer l'une des extrémités avec le couteau à lame étroite. Elle essaya de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa tomate cerise comme il pressa le liquide rouge de l'intérieur de la gousse dans le grand verre. Il fit de même avec une autre, puis souleva une troisième, mais celle-ci avait l'air différent. Elle était plus petite et avait des veines d'un rose vif sur le long de la surface.

Eric souleva la petite gousse à son visage et respira profondément. Elle sentait le plaisir gronder à travers le Lien, et elle fut surprise par sa propre excitation se réveillant à cet écho. Elle regarda quand il perça la gousse veinée de rose juste un peu et la pressa un peu dans le verre, puis il remit la petite gousse de nouveau dans le cuiseur à vapeur, ferma le couvercle pour maintenir la chaleur, remua le liquide dans le verre et le porta à ses lèvres.

Elle arrêta de manger voyant l'air d'extase qui traversa son visage, suivi d'un gémissement d'appréciation profond qui provenait du bas de sa poitrine. Elle le ressenti encore plus bas, et elle croisa ses jambes. Ca ne l'aida pas quand il ferma les yeux et se lécha les lèvres comme un chat ressortant juste d'un bol de crème.

«Tu apprécies?" demanda-t-elle.

«Oh oui, » répondit-il avec un soupir.

Sa voix luxurieuse la fit frissonner et elle retourna rapidement à sa nourriture, se refusant à le regarder et à essayer de ne pas entendre ses petits bruits de satisfaction chaque fois qu'il prenait une gorgée. Ca lui suffisait bien assez de devoir ressentir tout par le Lien. Elle avait autrefois comparé le sang de fée à du chocolat pour les vampires, mais maintenant, elle commençait à penser que l'analogie était un peu faible. Peut-être que c'était plus comme une liqueur rare ou même de l'héroïne pure. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait qu'il y aurait de lourdes conséquences pour elle plus tard. Curieux comme elle ne parvenait pas à s'en inquiéter. Eric était en extase. Maudit lien de sang.

Elle termina sa salade, et Toth apparu magiquement (pas littéralement, mais évidemment, comme si il les avait observé) pour enlever son assiette vide et lui servir son entrée. Les gâteaux de crabe avaient une odeur délicieuse.

«Un autre verre, mademoiselle?" demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle avait presque fini son gin tonic.

A en juger par l'intoxication croissante d'Eric, elle opta pour la négative. «Non, je vous remercie. Avez-vous du thé glacé? » Elle n'osait pas aller jusqu'à demander du thé sucré (N/T le sweet tea est une spécialité du sud).

«Oui, mademoiselle. Nous en avons du non sucré, à la framboise et du thé sucré.

"Vous avez du thé sucré?" laissa-t-elle échapper, surprise.

«Vous êtes du Sud, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle?" demanda Toth soudain.

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui. Je suis de la Louisiane.

Toth hocha la tête comme si elle avait confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà. «Nous savions que vous veniez et nous avons essayé d'avoir les choses que vous désireriez sous la main. M. Northman nous a donné une liste."

Un rapide coup d'œil à Eric le trouva très content de lui. Elle se remise de son choc et sourit.

"Eh bien, je vais prendre un verre de thé sucré, s'il vous plaît. Merci beaucoup."

Toth acquiesça et disparut à nouveau. Elle se tourna vers son Viking mort-vivant.

«Tu leur as donné une liste? » demanda-t-elle.

Il posa son verre et lui sourit. "Questionnaire standard pour les hôtes primo-arrivants. J'ai essayé de me souvenir de tout."

Elle baissa les yeux et se tourna vers sa nourriture. Le connaissant, il les avait dit tout de ses goûts et dégoûts, jusqu'à la marque de ketchup qu'elle préférait.

"Je te remercie. C'est très gentil de ta part.

«Je veux que tu sois à l'aise ici, Sookie. Je veux que tu t'amuses. Acceptes-tu mon offre?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle lui lança un regard hargneux et croqua un morceau de son gâteau de crabe. C'était délicieux.

"Un jour. Je vais te donner un jour, et si je veux encore rentrer à la maison demain, tu vas me ramener chez moi, OK?"

"D'accord."

"OK."

Ils mangeaient, ou plutôt elle mangeait et il continuait à avoir des orgasmes alimentaires vampiriques en buvant son sang récupéré des avocats pressés produits par des démons. Une de ses mains était sous la table, et il était assis un peu en arrière dans le fauteuil. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il faisait, mais elle remarqua qu'il y allait doucement; ne mélangeant qu'un petit peu de vignesang de fée dans beaucoup de O négatif. La partie la plus dégoutante du repas fut quand il leva une autre gousse plus petite de la machine à vapeur, celle-ci était veinée de pourpre, et mordit directement dedans, suçant le sang directement à la source. Sa bouche en était revenue ensanglantée, et il se lécha les lèvres lentement, en savourant les saveurs. Elle essaya de ne pas vomir, parce que son dîner était vraiment fabuleux.

Elle venait de terminer la dernière bouchée de riz pilaf qui accompagnait les gâteaux de crabe quand Toth vint prendre son assiette sale et lui demander si elle aimerait un dessert. Elle était sur le point de dire non, mais Eric avait répondu pour elle.

"Oui. S'il vous plaît apporter le plateau des desserts."

«Comme vous voudrez, monsieur."

«Je n'ai vraiment plus faim ... » contra-t-elle.

"Le chocolat n'avait pas encore été découvert quand j'étais encore en vie. Cela me fera plaisir de te voir en manger, » répondit-il, en la couvant de ses yeux bleus.

«Je pense que tu as eu assez de plaisir pour une nuit, répliqua-t-elle, en montrant le verre presque vide en face de lui. Il avait presque fini de boire son repas.

Il ricana et porta le verre à ses lèvres, en regardant par-dessus. «Tu me connais pourtant mieux que ça."

Elle avala difficilement et fut reconnaissante à Toth d'apporter un plateau chargé de sucreries incroyablement tentantes qui lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche et faisait frémir son tour de taille. Elle choisit finalement quelque chose qu'elle pensait être le moins offensif dans le lot: un des fruits trempé dans du chocolat, même si elle pouvait voir que Eric avait voulu qu'elle prenne la mousse. Toth hocha en approbation et plaça l'assiette de fraises trempées dans du chocolat, des tranches d'orange et un mélange de framboises, de bleuets et de cerises devant elle.

"Mange-les lentement," lui dit Eric, et elle le vit glisser un peu plus bas sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder sous la table pour savoir qu'il avait écarté ses jambes.

Prenant une respiration profonde, et n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle prit une fraise et la mit à sa bouche, laissant ses lèvres s'enrouler autour du fruit, pour en aspirer le chocolat. Eric lui jeta un regard intense, et elle vit que ses crocs étaient descendus un peu. Sa langue était pressée sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle mordit dans le fruit, laissant couler le flot de jus de sa bouche. Dieu, que cela était bon. Eric gémit. Jésus, Marie, Joseph que cela l'excitait.

Les petites baies étaient dans un petit bol, nageant dans le chocolat fondu. Elle en prit une et la glissa dans sa bouche, sans jamais quitter des yeux son ancien amant. Elle savoura le goût acidulé, doux, puis avala. Les yeux d'Eric la transperçaient quand il regarda sa gorge bouger, et elle se tortilla dans son siège. Elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant, mais elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point c'était excitant. Elle aurait presque souhaité que l'assiette ait inclue une banane enrobée de chocolat.

Elle était choquée de sa propre audace. Les Douces Belles du sud n'imitent pas les pratiques sexuelles orales avec des fruits au milieu d'une salle à manger bondée, mais alors elle émit l'hypothèse qu'elle n'était plus une fragile Belle du Sud depuis qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec des gars morts. Elle mangea une autre fraise et continua avec une tranche d'orange. Elle pensa qu'Eric allait sauter sur elle tout de suite et allait la baiser sur la table. Elle l'aurait laissé faire.

Elle mangeait la dernière des petites baies du bol, et s'apprêtait à vivre une soirée « chaude » et satisfaisante, lorsque la pièce fut plongé dans un silence abrupt. Elle arrêta de manger tout en remarquant le changement dans l'air, et elle en chercha la source. Eric était attentif aussi, ses yeux perçants et alertes, toute la vague de luxure réprimée par la tension. Elle fit un balayage visuel de la pièce, suivant les regards des invités maintenant tranquilles, et constata qu'ils étaient tous concentrés sur les trois «nouveaux» dirigés par l'hôtesse à peau bleue vers une table près de leur section.

C'était les deux femmes dont elle avait touché l'esprit, ou du moins elle le supposait puisqu'ils étaient les seul autres humains qu'elle avait vus, et ils étaient accompagnés d'un petit garçon qui semblait avoir environ 6 ou 7 ans. Une des femmes était superbe avec des boucles noires brillantes qui encadraient son joli visage. Elle ressemblait à une princesse gitane, toute en grâce délicate et cachant un tempérament de feu. Elle était vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un chandail dégagé aux épaules en Jersey qui fit frissonner Sookie rien qu'à la regarder.

Il était évident que le garçon était à elle, parce qu'il avait les mêmes cheveux, mais pas aussi bouclés, et le même squelette fin. Il était également vêtu de noir avec une chemise sans manches, un pantalon en coton, et une paire de gants longs, sans doigts qui montent jusqu'aux coudes. Sookie l'entendu rire de quelque chose en trottant à côté de sa mère.

La deuxième femme était terne par rapport à sa compagne. Vêtue d'un jean bleu et d'une chemise bleu foncée à manches longues, elle avait les cheveux bruns tirés en une queue de cheval et un visage rond qui n'aurait repoussé personne mais qui n'aurait pas fait la couverture des magazines non plus. Elle était le genre de femme qui ne se ferait jamais remarquer, qui se confondait avec le décor parce qu'elle était simple et ordinaire, mais Sookie eu l'impression qu'elle était tout sauf ordinaire. La femme suivait le couple mère-fils avec un air de vigilance et de tension, en regardant chacun des convives jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur elle.

'_Ah __**te**__ voilà donc',_ vint la voix spirituelle qu'elle avait entendue plus tôt.

Elle avala et remonta ses boucliers. Coupant les éclats de rires mentaux.

Les yeux de la femme étaient tombés sur Eric et une expression bizarre traversa son visage. _«Oh, chérie, je vois le problème, et je ne peux pas t'aider. Tu vas devoir y faire face par toi-même.' _Elle avait envie de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais la connexion s'était refermée, et elle regarda du coin de l'œil, comme les trois passèrent devant leur table pour s'asseoir à quelques pas de là, près du mur du fond de la salle, à côté d'une grande fenêtre.

Elle essayait toujours de traiter ces informations quand elle entendit Eric s'adresser à l'hôtesse.

"Excusez-moi."

Elle leva les yeux pour voir la-femme à peau bleue se tenir à côté de leur table. Eric avait dû lui faire signe pendant qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention.

«Oui? » demanda la femme.

"Est-ce que c'est bien qui je pense?" demanda son Viking vampirique d'une voix presque respectueuse. Elle se redressa et prêta attention.

Il n'était pas nécessaire pour l'hôtesse de se demander à qui Eric faisait allusion. Le trio était toujours surveillé par la plupart des invités, même s'ils semblaient ne pas être choqués ou surpris par cette inquisition.

«Mme Piazzi. Oui, répondit l'hôtesse.

«Est-elle ici personnellement ou professionnellement? » interrogea Eric.

"Les deux en fait. Elle a été ici toute la semaine, mais son dernier spectacle est ce soir à minuit. Ils partent mardi."

"Y a-t-il encore des billets pour le spectacle?"

«Il n'y a jamais de billets, Monsieur. Mme Piazzi joue pour qui veut l'entendre, et la grande salle est assez grande pour contenir tous nos clients. Si vous souhaitez y assister, tout ce que vous devez faire est de vous y installer ».

«Merci», dit Eric et baissa les yeux.

Elle le regarda, une fois que l'hôtesse eut disparu, dans l'expectative. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, tant qu'elle avait presque peur de l'interrompre. Elle jeta un regard vers la table où les deux femmes étaient assises. Elles semblaient avoir une conversation agréable avec leur serveuse, qui était une jeune femme splendide avec de magnifiques cheveux noirs, une peau café au lait et quatre bras. Elle avala sa salive. La femme ordinaire lui lança une chiquenaude des yeux, et elle regarda son assiette à dessert immédiatement.

"Que signifie tout ceci?" demanda-t-elle.

Eric ne répondit pas tout de suite et elle leva les yeux vers lui pour le voir assis là avec une expression très sérieuse sur son visage. Toute la chaleur et l'anticipation antérieure avait disparu de la connexion, et elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se tramer. Il y a trois minutes, elle était certaine qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir pour avoir l'expérience sexuelle la plus intense de sa vie, mais maintenant ...

"Que se passe-t-il, Eric? Qui est cette femme?"

Il sortit de sa rêverie et la regarda avec un mélange de déception et d'indécision.

«C'est une interprète .... Une que je ne m'attendais pas à voir ici, » répondit-il avec application, comme s'il avait peur d'en dire trop.

«D'accord. Alors ... Je devine que tu veux aller au spectacle de ce soir? » _Et peut-être passer une occasion de m'avoir dans ton lit?_ Avait-elle peur d'ajouter.

Il avait l'air vraiment déchiré, et elle pouvait sentir sa lutte intérieure par le Lien. Instinctivement, elle tendit la main.

"Eric, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Si j'étais un homme religieux, je dirais que c'est un signe d'une puissance supérieure».

Alors là c'était la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à voir sortir de sa bouche.

"Un signe de quoi? »

"Que j'ai pris la bonne décision, que je t'ai fait venir au bon endroit au bon moment."

"Pourquoi? Que signifie sa présence ici pour nous?" demanda-t-elle, poussant l'assiette à dessert de côté et se pencha pour prendre sa main.

"Une opportunité. Une que je ... ne pense pas que je puisse ignorer," Il avait l'air malheureux d'avoir à le dire, et elle essaya d'être la petite amie compréhensive, même si elle n'était pas sa petite amie, ou pas encore, ou ... oh! _**Peu importe!**_

«Ecoute. L'hôtesse a dit que son dernier spectacle était ce soir, non?" réagit-elle.

Il acquiesça.

"Donc, il se peut que tu n'aies pas d'autre opportunité. C'est ce que tu penses, oui?"

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

"Et tu voudrais bien entendre jouer de ce dont elle joue, non?"

"Du violon, et oui. Je voudrais bien l'entendre jouer."

Elle tapota ses mains de façon rassurante. «Alors nous allons l'entendre jouer. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si elle va jouer toute la nuit, et nous allons être ici trois jours, ce n'est donc pas comme s'il n'y avait plus de temps pour nous... parler.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'Eric désirait aller au spectacle et reporter l'entretien qu'elle redoutait. Oui, il reportait le sexe, mais cela lui donnait plus de temps avant qu'elle ait à faire face à ce à quoi il voulait qu'ils deviennent, quoique ce soit.

«Tu veux bien, vraiment?" demanda-t-il, et pour un moment, il ressemblait au Eric qu'elle avait aimé, elle en fut presque bouleversée.

"Vraiment."

Il ferma les yeux, puis leva ses mains à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. "Je te remercie. Une fois encore, je ne peux pas croire en ma chance."

Maintenant, elle était vraiment bouleversée, mais elle se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment pour une scène larmoyante, peu importe qu'elle veuille se jeter dans ses bras et éclater en sanglots.

"Hé, je peux voir que c'est important pour toi. Tu as dit que ce qui est important pour moi est important pour toi. Eh bien, la même remarque vaut pour moi. Si tu veux y aller, nous irons. Tu ferais la même chose pour moi."

Il hocha la tête et elle sentit sa reconnaissance à travers le Lien. Il relâcha ses mains et ils se séparèrent, chacun d'eux assis dans leurs fauteuils, afin de se donner mutuellement un peu de distance pour réfléchir.

«As-tu fini de manger?" lui demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle regarda l'assiette à dessert et piqua la dernière fraise, l'envoyant dans sa bouche. «Maintenant oui. »

Il se leva, s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir à côté d'elle, et lui offrit sa main. «Nous avons peu de temps avant la représentation. Je veux te montrer quelque chose ici dans ce bâtiment. »

Elle regarda sa montre, il était juste 10:30 du soir. Ils avaient une heure et demie avant la représentation.

"Devons-nous aller d'abord à notre cabine? Ai-je besoin de me changer?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non, tu es belle comme tu es. D'ailleurs, si nous restons ici dans le bâtiment, tu auras à braver le froid seulement une fois."

«Où sont nos bagages au fait?" demanda-t-elle, acceptant sa main et lui permettant de la hisser sur ses pieds.

«Ils ont été déposés à notre cabine pour nous."

«Sais-tu où c'est?"

«Ironiquement, oui. La cabine 16 était la cabine où la reine et André séjournaient dans quand elle nous a emmené ici il y a huit ans, » répondit-il, passant son bras autour du sien et l'orientant vers la sortir de la salle à manger.

"C'est ironique. Est-ce bien?

Il acquiesça. "C'est bien. Elle est entourée par des arbres, très isolée et retirée. La chambre est un loft au deuxième étage avec son propre balcon qui offre une vue sur le lac, et il y a une pièce sans fenêtre à l'arrière du premier étage pour moi pour passer la journée, » lui décrivit-il, repartant avec elle par le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté lors de leur chemin initiale vers la salle à manger.

"ca semble bien."

"Oui."

Ils étaient de retour dans la grande salle avec la grande cheminée.

«C'est la grande salle. Tu la connais déjà. C'est le lieu de rassemblement principal de la station, » lui dit-il. "S'il y a quelque chose qui se passe comme une activité, elle se passera ici ou commencera ici. »

Il passa la grande salle et l'emmena par un petit couloir vers une autre grande pièce, celle-ci était arrangée comme une conciergerie d'hôtel. Une femme d'allure agréable avec des cheveux verts et des cornes sur la tête était derrière le comptoir d'enregistrement. Elle leva les yeux sur leur passage et leur fit un sourire à pleine dents. Sookie réussit à répondre au sourire, provoquant un regard heureux d'Eric. Hé oui, elle maitrisait de mieux en mieux toutes les bizarreries.

"C'est le concierge. Si tu as des problèmes ou des préoccupations, ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose pendant la journée, c'est ici qu'il faut venir. Il n'y a pas de téléphone ou de service par satellite dans les chambres, mais chaque cabine dispose d'un interphone qui se connecte au bureau principal ici. "

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. «Pas de téléphone et pas de télévision?

Il rit. "Les hôtes qui viennent ici cherchent généralement à échapper à la technologie du monde moderne, bien que j'ai appris que la station avait récemment ajouté un web café au niveau inférieur et, bien sûr, il y a la télévision par satellite au bar des sports et dans certains salons ici dans le pavillon principal. "

Ils quittèrent le concierge et il la conduisit à un grand escalier fait à partir de buches fendues. Un escalier montait, et un autre allait à un niveau inférieur. Ils prirent celui qui descendait et l'escalier les conduisit dans une grande salle de jeux mis en place avec des passe-temps tels que le billard, les fléchettes, et le hockey à main. Il y avait aussi un téléviseur grand écran équipé d'une console de jeu, et deux jeunes démons mâles avec des queues de renard jouaient au Grand Theft Auto, hurlant et criant vers l'écran. Elle secoua la tête.

Ils contournèrent la salle et traversèrent une série de doubles portes qui s'ouvraient sur un bureau accueillant avec une petite cheminée et un certain nombre de chaises confortables et de salons.

«La bibliothèque est par ici», lui dit Eric, la guidant à travers une autre série de portes. «Je sais que tu as un certain intérêt pour la lecture. Je pense que tu trouveras leur collection très complète."

Elle regarda alentour la grande salle éclairée d'une lumière douce, en passant par les tablettes et étagères de livres avec satisfaction jusqu'au moment où elle remarqua ce qui semblait être une machine à microfiches. Eric suivi la direction de son regard et ils s'en approchèrent.

«C'est un traducteur universel. Quel que soit le livre que tu places sur lui, il affiche la langue de ton choix sur l'écran. La plupart de ces livres sont dans des langues différentes. Le traducteur te permet de lire ce que tu veux, peu importe dans quelle langue il est écrit."

"Mon Dieu, Eric, c'est impressionnant. Pourquoi les Sups ne le partagent pas avec les humains?" laissa-t-elle échapper, en regardant l'appareil avec crainte.

Il lui fit un doux sourire. "Nous ne pouvons pas résoudre tous les problèmes de l'humanité pour eux, amante. D'ailleurs, il y a des choses que les humains ne sont pas censés savoir. »

Elle souffla et lui jeta un regard qui le fit s'arrêter et se pencher pour l'embrasser.

"Je peux sentir le chocolat sur tes lèvres», il respirait, la faisant frissonner de partout.

Bill détestait toujours l'embrasser après qu'elle ait mangé. Tant et si bien qu'elle s'était toujours lavé les dents soigneusement après chaque repas pour ne jamais sentir la nourriture quand il l'embrassait. Mais Eric ne semblait pas être gêné par le goût de certaines choses dans sa bouche tant que ce n'était pas de l'ail. Tous les vampires détestaient vraiment l'ail.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, les émotions tourbillonnant par le Lien de sang, jusqu'à ce qu'Eric bouge pour la guider de la bibliothèque vers la salle de jeux.

«Viens, amante, il y a quelque chose en particulier que je tiens à te montrer."

"Okay."

Ils passèrent par la salle de jeux et entrèrent dans un large couloir, Eric marchant lentement afin qu'elle puisse examiner toutes les peintures sur les murs. Certaines d'entre elles étaient familières et elle se demandait si c'étaient des originaux.

"De nombreux invités de l'Isle Elena ont fait don d'œuvres d'art à la station. Tu trouveras aussi que l'art s'affiche partout ici. Il y a même une galerie au troisième étage, » lui dit-il.

Ils vinrent par une série de portes fermées et Eric tendit la main pour les ouvrir en les poussant, la propulsant à travers le seuil d'une grande salle circulaire. Le centre en était presque nu, mais il y avait quelques chaises et des endroits pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Tout autour du périmètre de la salle se trouvaient des statues, chacune était rétro-éclairée avec une lumière douce et chacune représentaient une divinité.

Ils étaient dans un sanctuaire.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, prenant en compte les représentations. Il y en avait qu'elle avait reconnu: Bouddha, Isis, l'une des déesses hindous aux multiples bras, une déesse chinoise jouant du luth ... elle pensa même qu'une pourrait être la Vierge Marie, mais la plupart d'entre elles lui étaient inconnues.

Eric relâcha son bras et se dirigea vers l'une des statues. Il s'agissait d'une sculpture en bois d'une femme dans une longue robe avec une large ceinture. Elle avait l'air très vieille et Sookie resta tranquille pendant qu'Eric s'agenouilla devant la déité et baissa la tête. Elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas dans une langue qu'elle comprenait. Elle resta calme et attendit qu'il ait fini sa prière.

Quand il eut fini, il se leva et la rejoignit.

«Qui est-elle? Demanda-t-elle, en hochant la tête vers la statue en bois.

"Hlin, servante de Frigga, » répondit-il, en prononçant les noms dans un Ancien Norrois pur. «Elle est la déesse de la consolation".

Il fit un geste vers certaines des autres statues dans la salle, les identifiant pour elle. "Isis, la déesse égyptienne de la Vie et de la guérison. Kwan Yin, déesse chinoise de la compassion. Tara la déesse hindoue de la paix et de la protection. Brigit la déesse celtique de la guérison. Imhotep le dieu égyptien de la guérison. Ishtar. Kwannon. Hina. Baba. Gula. La Vierge Marie. "

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la figure de Hlin nouveau.

"Tu m'as demandé au dîner ce que cet endroit était. L'Isle Elena est l'endroit où l'on vient quand on est fatigué. Quand on a besoin de guérison et de paix. C'est le sanctuaire de la consolation et du réconfort".

Il la regarda, ses yeux avaient à nouveau mille ans.

"Je ne pense pas que l'un de nous deux puissent prétendre que nous n'avons pas besoin d'un peu de paix en ce moment. ... Nous avons tous deux beaucoup souffert ces derniers temps. Nous avons tous deux subi une perte .... Et je ..." Il s'assit sur une des chaises. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, tout près sans le toucher. «Je suis ... fatigué. Il avait dit ce mot comme si le poids de l'univers était sur ses épaules.

Son admission lui fit peur. Elle se souvint de ce que Pam lui avait dit au Merlotte sur les vieux vampires qui voulaient rencontrer le soleil, et, bien sûr, elle se souvenait de Godric, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait s'inquiéter qu'_**Eric**_ veuille mourir.

"Eric ..."

Il agita la main. «Je ne veux pas mourir. Rien de comparable. Je veux juste tout arrêter pendant un moment. Dans l'année écoulée, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, on m'a tiré dessus à plusieurs reprises, j'ai été gravement brûlé, ensorcelé, près d'exploser, et presque été tué par un État rival.

"Un ouragan énorme a décimé notre royaume et nous a livré pieds et poings liés pour un coup d'Etat. De nombreux vampires que je considérais comme mes collègues et amis sont morts, et ma reine a été assassinée alors qu'elle gisait sans défense, se remettant de l'attentat de Rhodes. »

«Le nouveau régime n'est pas encore sûr de ma loyauté et j'ai peur constamment pour moi et pour ceux qui me doivent fidélité. Je regarde toujours par-dessus mon épaule, en me demandant si quelqu'un espionne pour découvrir une raison pour me tuer ».

Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Tout cela est épuisant. Il me fallait trouver un endroit où rien de tout cela ne pouvait me suivre. J'avais besoin d'être là où je pouvais me reposer. Je suis donc venu ici."

Il la regarda. «Et je t'ai amené avec moi, ma très chère, car tu as besoin de réconfort aussi. Tu as tant souffert: la perte de ta grand-mère, la trahison de Bill, la trahison de Quinn, la tromperie de ton frère ... Sans parler de tes blessures fréquentes et de tes flirts avec la mort. Si je pouvais te protéger tout le temps et t'empêcher de souffrir d'une autre blessure par balle ou d'une contusion ou d'horreur qui te font pleurer, je le ferais. Je voudrais prendre un millier de balles pour toi, amante, si cela peut t'épargner de la douleur. "

Que pouvait-on répondre à cela?

«Tous les masques sont tombés », murmurait-elle, plus pour elle que pour lui.

"Oui. Tu ne peux être que ce que tu es vraiment ici. Aucun faux-semblant. C'est la Magie et c'est le cadeau de ce lieu, » dit-il.

Eh bien, maintenant elle avait compris ce que la femme voulait dire quand elle lui avait dit que personne ne la croirait qu'elle était détenue contre sa volonté. Qui emmènerait un prisonnier dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait cacher leur véritable identité? Elle avait remarqué qu'Eric était de plus en plus comme l'homme qu'il avait été quand il était avec elle, et moins comme le vampire-boss manipulateur et arrogant. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu raison sur ce personnage : c'était un Eric de façade qu'il avait adopté pour survivre.

"Merci de partager cela avec moi, dit-elle, essayant de remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre. "J'apprécie vraiment quand tu me parles comme ça. Ça me fait sentir importante et respectée."

"Je t'ai toujours respecté».

«Mais je ne l'ai pas toujours ressenti ainsi. Merci d'avoir été honnête."

"Tu es ma Liée de sang. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas vraiment ce que cela signifie, mais j'espère que tu le sauras au moment où nous partons d'ici."

«Moi aussi», répondit-elle, et elle fut surprise de constater que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Il soupira et jeta un regard autour du sanctuaire. C'était un endroit tranquille et paisible.

"Nous devrions retourner à l'étage. D'autres vont se réunir dans la grande salle à attendre pour le spectacle, dit-il.

"D'accord, accepta-t-elle, et ils se levèrent tous deux.

Eric lui prit la main et ils sortirent du sanctuaire. Il ferma la porte et s'assura qu'elle était bien fermée avant de la quitter et de se diriger à l'étage principal.

A suivre

Note de la traductrice : Plus que 22 chapitres, nous n'en sommes qu'au début de cette histoire complète et originale. Qui est aussi impressionné(e) par l'imagination fertile de Terri Botta ? De la vignesang, un sanctuaire pour Sups ? Et peut-être une Sookie décoincée…Que demander de plus ? (17/04/10) Suite au prochain épisode.

Je recherche un relecteur ou une relectrice au français impeccable pour cette histoire, les chapitres étant particulièrement longs. Pas besoin de connaître la langue anglaise, c'est juste pour la relecture finale. Merci à l'avance. Mon profil : fanfiction . net /u/1952020.


End file.
